I can't believe she agreed
by JadeAburame
Summary: Cloey finally takes Dumbledore's offer and becomes the DADA. Her friends are having a very diffictult time believing that she agreed.
1. Daja Vu

**Daja Vu**

**Cloey entered the headmaster's office wearing her white paints and light, light blue t-shirt.**

"**You wanted to see me headmaster?" Cloey asked.**

"**Yes Cloey, come in. I see were wearing blue today." Dumbledore said.**

"**Yes, It was a bet that I should have never went into and now I'm stuck wearing something that's not white for a week. At least I don't have to wear anything but white." Cloey said. Cloey's tone surprisingly had a bit of winning in it.**

"**Yes good, that would be awkward seeing you not wear white. Now to the business at hand. As I'm sure you are clearly aware of, we are in need of a new Defense Agenst the Dark Arts Teacher." Dumbledore said.**

**Cloey knew were this was heading. "Professor didn't we have this talk before?" Cloey asked.**

"**Yes, I do believe so." Dumbledore said.**

"**Sir, I can't, It's not right." Cloey said.**

"**You don't except Cloey, then I'm afraid the Ministry would send in a teacher." Dumbledore said. "For I cannot get anyone to agree." **

"**Would that be so bad?" Cloey asked.**

"**They told me that Deloris Umberage would be happy to take the post." Dumbledore said.**

**Cloey remembered that she was at Harry's hearing and what Remus and Sirius had told her.**

"**But sir, I'm in the fifth year." Cloey pleaded. There was definite hint of winning.**

"**You are also the special one." Dumbledore said.**

_**The Special One is the holder of all the powers in the world. The Special one is what keeps the world balanced. The Special one is between good and evil, can't be one or the other. Otherwise she couldn't keep the world in balance. The Special one comes from every 7th**__** generation. The bloodline runs in with the first-born. If the line is ever killed or cut off then it's gone. Normally they are protected by the highest rank of people. The Special one is connected with the wolf population. So they are an ananimagus from the age of five. They can chance into a wolf. Based on the color they are attached too, then they will have that color of hair, clothes, and wolf's fur. Black and white is the rare of the colors. White is even more rare.**_

**Cloey growled.**

"**I see that this upsets you." Dumbledore said.**

"**Well…yes. You know how hard it is to say no and you know how I hate when people get me to do things because of what I am." Cloey said.**

"**Yes, I'm quite aware, but I've heard nothing but bad things about Deloris Umberage. Cloey the Ministry isn't to happy with me." Dumbledore said.**

"**I know Professor, The minister is a fool. He's lucky I don't turn on him." Cloey said, now calm.**

"**Now Cloey…" Dumbledore was cut off.**

"**Fine." Cloey said.**

"**Pardon?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**I'll do the job." Cloey said.**

"**Thank you Cloey." Dumbledore said.**

"**Your welcome Professor." Cloey said.**

"**Aw, but now your professor as well Professor Crouch." Dumbledore said.**

**Cloey's eyes shut. The pain of losing her husband came to her.**

"**No. For one I would not be preferred that especially by friends. Secondly the pained of my husbands death last year still stings at the thought of his last name. So it's either Professor Cloey or just Cloey." Cloey said.**

"**I'm sorry my dear. Barty's death should not have been." Dumbledore said.**

"**The minister is really lucky I don't turn on him." Cloey said giving an evil death glare to nowhere in particular, as she let out a growl.**

"**Indeed. I do not wish for you to turn on them, but what Cornelius did was wrong to let that Dementor take Barty's soul. Is the rumors true about that certain Dementor?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**Probably. Yes I killed it and released Barty's soul and gave the others to other Dementors." Cloey said. She slowly came back to her normal calm self.**

"**Well my dear, I think you should be off." Dumbledore said.**

"**K. Bye sir." Cloey said standing.**

"**Bye Professor Cloey." Dumbledore said.**

**Cloey apparated back to her house. Once there, Cloey let out a groan. 'I can't believe I agreed.'**


	2. But you said

But you said?

During the opening feast Cloey felt more Humiliated, she hated it when she was the center of attention. She had promised Dumbledore that she would not tell any of the other student's accepts her son. So no ones expected her being at the head table next to Severus sense she's there most of the time anyways.

Cloey let out a soft moan.

"Cloey?" Severus asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, I just don't want Dumbledore to make his speech." Cloey said.

"Aw." Severus said.

Cloey remembered when she had met Severus over the summer for the order meeting sense she was spending most of her time with Tonks and Remus.

~Flash Back~

"Cloey." Severus said walking up to Cloey after the meeting.

"Oh hi Severus." Cloey said.

"I can't believe you agreed." Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Cloey asked.

"Professor Cloey." Severus said.

"Oh that. Well I was forced into a corner." Cloey said.

"Do really expect me to believe that?" Severus asked.

"No." Cloey said sighing.

"But you said that it was to weird to be a teacher, I mean when you're in school." Severus said.

"I know." Cloey said. "I'm sorry."

"What's there to be sorry about? Wait strike that your going to be teaching kids." Severus said.

Cloey's expression grew anger.

"Severus." Cloey warned.

"What?" Severus asked.

"I'm a kid." Cloey said.

Severus shrugged and walked away. "Bye Cloey." Severus said.

"Bye Severus." Cloey said.

~End Flash Back~

Oh yes she knew that question would come up a lot.

Dumbledore stood up.

_Great. Hear it comes._

Dumbledore started with greeting everyone to Hagworts.

"Now we have found ourselves in need of a new DADA. I soon realize that I was stuck with having to choose one person. Who thankfully agreed. Please give worm hello to Professor Cloey." Dumbledore said.

Most of the great hall clapped as her friends stared dumbly at this. Cloey didn't stand up just nodded, trying to look calm.

"She lied to us." Ron bursted out.

"Ron." Hermine warned.

"I mean she said should would never take his offer." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione's voice grew louder.

"She's our friend she could have told us." Ron said.

"Ron listens to yourself, dose that sound anything like Cloey?" Hermine asked.

Ron thought for a second.

"No." Ron said looking defeated.

"I think it's cool." Harry said a bite happy. Which made his friends look up.

"What? Come one, it's Cloey."

"Yeah I guess your right mate." Ron said with a small smile.

"If I get any stares from my friends in the hall, I'm going to complain." Cloey complained.

Severus looked at Cloey with a hint of worry.

"Cool, Cloey gets to be our teacher." Draco said.

"Yeah, maybe for you, but she's not your mother." Damonic said.

"Oh come on Damonic, don't you think she's better then what we've had in the past?" Blaise asked.

Damonic glared at Blaise.

"Oh…Right…Sorry. I forgot you've only been here a year and last year was your father." Blaise said.

"So both years my parents taught me in my time of being here?" Damonic groaned.

"Aw Damanic cheer up. It can't be that bad." Pansy said.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Damonic said.

After the feast everyone exited the Great Hall. Cloey was pulled to the side.

"Whoa. Oh hi Draco." Cloey said.

"Hey Cloey. So what's up with you being the DADA?" Draco asked.

"I get to be your teacher." Cloey said.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean why?" Draco asked.

"Because they needed a new DADA teacher." Cloey said.

"But you said that you would never except the job." Draco said.

"I know, but I was backed into a corner." Cloey said.

Draco gave Cloey a look like 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"Okay fine, maybe not, but dose it matter? It's over and done with." Cloey said.

"Yeah I guess your right. It's still cool." Draco said.

"Glad you think so." Cloey said.

"So did you talk to him?" Draco asked.

"No, not yet, but I have an idea for my class that you might like." Cloey said.

"It better not be obvious that it has to do with me." Draco said.

"It shouldn't." Cloey said.

"So who you sleeping with tonight?" Draco asked.

"Well I have to talk to the Gryffindors, so I think I'll stay with one of them." Cloey said.

"K. See you later." Draco said walking away.

"Bye Draco." Cloey said apperating.

Cloey made her way down to the Gryffindor Common room and to her surprise; all of her Gryffindor friends were waiting for her.

"Cloey!" Neville said.

"Hey, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermine." Cloey said.

"Tell us why did you agree to Dumbledore's offer, and why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"I never told you because I promised I wouldn't and why I chose the job was because I was backed into a corner." Cloey said. The only reason why Cloey kept repeating herself was so she gets to see how good her friends know her.

They glared at her. They knew that was not true.

"Fine, fine, but with everything going on with Voldamort's return, the ministry agenst Dumbledore and Harry, and the loss of Barty, I don't know I guess I just agreed to it." Cloey said.

No one said anything. In tell Ginny broke the silence. "So what are we doing for our first lesson?" Ginny asked.

"Well I know for your classes are going to be put into pairs." Cloey said.

"Really?" The twins asked.

"Yep. I don't know about the 7th years quite yet, but 4th years will be paired with the Ravenclaws and 5th years will be paired with the Slytherins." Cloey said.

A groan came from the 5th years.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You know what I have the pairing schedule here somewhere." Cloey said digging in her rob and ignoring Ron's question.

"Oh here we are. Hmmm yep this is 5th years."

Cloey handed it to Neville who was closest. "Go ahead and read it." Cloey said.

Neville Longbottom-Damon Seth

Seamus Finnegan-Vincent Crabbe

Dean Thomas-Gregory Goyle

Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy

Ron Weasley-Blaise Zabini

Hermine Granger-Pansy Parkinson

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Zabini?" Ron asked.

"Goyle?" Dean asked.

"Crabbe?" Seamus asked.

"Whose Damon Seth?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes. He's one of the Slytherin's that don't mind the other houses or at least don't think that there house is the best." Cloey explain.

"Why those pairs?" Ginny asked.

"It's something to try and stop the rivalry between houses." Cloey said.

"Like that's going to happen.

"Yeah that's been taking places long before we were born." George said.

"Yes, but the students can learn to get along in this century." Cloey said.

"So who will I be paired with?" Ginny asked.

"I'm guessing Luna." Cloey said.

Ginny's face said that she didn't like that idea.

"And if I play my cards right, I may get Severus to do the same." Cloey said.

The group groaned.

"Lighten up. You never know." Cloey said. "Well I'm of to bed. Night." Cloey said.

"Night Cloey." They all said.


	3. It started out bad

It started out bad

Cloey had gotten ready for her class. She didn't think this was going to be so bad, so she was starting to calm down, in tell Dumbledore came in.

_What the heck dose he want now?_ Cloey thought.

"Aw Cloey, having a good first day?" Dumbledore asked.

_Yeah, in tell you came along._

"I guess so. Sir is there something wrong?" Cloey asked.

"No, no of course not, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Dumbledore said looking around.

_Yeah right. You just wanted to stick your noise where it doesn't belong._

"I see sir." Cloey said.

The door opened and it was Draco.

"Aw Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"Hi Professor." Draco said.

"Don't you think you're a bit early Draco?" Cloey asked.

"No, not really." Draco said.

Cloey looked at the clock. She must have lost track of time, because class would be starting any minute.

"Well I should be on my way. Good to see you Mr. Malfoy, and Cloey." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore got to the door and passed.

"Oh and Cloey I do believe Severus is looking for you." Dumbledore said.

"All right sir, I'll take care of it." Cloey said.

Dumbledore left.

"Cloey, Professor Snape is really looking for you." Draco said.

"I'll take care of it later Draco." Cloey said.

"No you don't understand."

"Later Draco."

"But."

"Not now."

The door opened and kids pilled in.

Draco slumped over and took a seat next to Blaise.

"What's with you mate?" Blaise asked.

"You remember Professor Snape this morning?" Draco asked.

"Ooo, poor Cloey." Blaise said.

"Everyone listen up please." Cloey said. "You have all had different Professor's for this Class and so have I… I would like to make it clear that you may call me Cloey or Professor Cloey. Now I will pair you in groups of two each member will be from a different house." The class moaned. "Later on will we have you in groups, but this person your paired with will be your partner in tell than. I will expect you to act toward them, as you would do your own house. Now when I give you your partner, please sit with them."

Neville sat next to Damon Seth. Damon was built very big. He is also one of the tallest people in the class. He has silky black hair that slides to the back. He has stone black eyes and a very, very thick mask.

Neville was terrified. "Hi." Neville managed to say, but did not get a response.

Hermine sat next to Pansy.

"Look Granger, I know we've had our differences in the past, but Cloey has a good reason for doing this." Pansy said.

"Yes, I am quite aware of the reason. Dose anyone else know the reason's besides Draco's closest friends?" Hermine asked.

"No, I don't believe so." Pansy said.

Dean and Seamus sat next to Crabbe and Goyle. The two Gryffindors got glares for there greetings.

"Hey Zabini we need to talk." Ron said as he sat next to Blaise.

"Listen Weasley, I know we have our problems, but Cloey's reason is good and you are not going to ruin it." Blaise said.

"Whoa going a little far for just making some house unity." Ron said.

"You think that's her reason? Cloey may not like it, but she would never try to force it on us." Blaise said.

"Than what's her reason?" Ron asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blaise said.

Harry sat next to Draco. No one talked.

_Damn Cloey. This is not what I wanted at all. How dose she think this will help? _Draco thought.

"Potter, I may not like this, but I don't want to get on Cloey's bad side." Draco said.

"Fine, Malfoy, calm down." Harry said.

"Okay now open your book to the first chapter. I would like you to quietly read the part about the spell you will learn in this chapter. When your done you can talk to your partner about it and if you would like can talk to your friends, but I would appreciate if you would talk to your partner." Cloey said.

At that everyone took out the book and began reading.

The door swung open. It was Severus; he charged in slammed his fist on Cloey's desk. Cloey just watched with a calm face and not once flinched.

"Where is it?" Severus asked.

"Where's what?" Cloey asked.

"The book your gave me last Christmas. Your son was last one to have it." Severus said.

"You let Damonic read it?" Cloey asked.

Cloey was now standing and her voice was getting higher.

"I didn't think it would be so bad. When I came to get, he and the book were gone." Severus said.

"Damn him. And you. That book shouldn't be aloud to be read by kids." Cloey said.

"He has detention Friday at 8." Severus said a bit calmer.

"Make sure the kids are reading they can talk, but only to their partner." Cloey said apperating.

Severus turned around to face the children. The Slytherin's masks were down a bit, and there was fear showing.

"What's wrong?" Hermine asked.

"Professor Snape is anger. He spent the entire morning yelling at people and looking for a book. Mostly everyone got either a detention or points taken away. A lot of points were deducted and that's his house." Pansy explained.

"Wow, bad mood. I hope it isn't something serious." Hermine whispered.

Cloey apparated to transfiguration. She went straight for Damonic's desk.

"Cloey what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"Damonic where's the book that Severus let you read?" Cloey asked. Her voice was stern and anger behind it.

Damonic's mask showed that he was hiding fear.

"Right here." Damonic said taking the book out of his bag and handing it to his mother.

"Damonic I don't want you reading this again. It is not meant to be read by children." Cloey said.

"Severus didn't seem to mind." Damonic said.

"Yes, well he's an idiot. Why'd you take it?" Cloey asked.

"I didn't mean to. The bell rang and thought I was going to be late and then I realize I still had the book." Damonic said.

"Yes, well 10 points from Slytherin, detention tonight at 6 and you've got detention with Severus Friday at 8." Cloey said.

"What?" Damonic asked.

"Ooo, detention with your mom that's got to be bad." A Slytherin asked as Cloey apparated.

"What's with Snape?" Ron asked Blaise.

"Something about a book." Blaise said.

"But all of you Slytherins are scared, none of your masks are hiding it, well except that Seth kid, but what's so bad?" Ron asked.

"If you seen him this morning, you'd know. He was on rampage." Blaise said.

"Mr. Zabini, is there a problem?" Severus asked.

Blaise froze. He then shook his head.

Cloey apparated back.

"Here's the book and please Severus don't let children read it." Cloey said.

Severus glared at Cloey before taking the book and storming out.

"What's the book about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Cloey said. Cloey looked at the class. "Who's done reading?"

Even rose there hand.

"All right go ahead and talk." Cloey said sitting down.

"Hey do you think Cloey's all right? She looks like she's under stress." Hermine asked.

"I don't know." Pansy said, "But your right she dose look stressed."

"It's because Dumbledore made her be a teacher." Draco said. Who was sitting behind the two as Blaise and Ron were behind Draco and Harry.

"Poor Cloey. That can't be good." Hermine said.

"Um…Damon were suppose to talk about the spell, right?" Neville asked.

Damon said nothing.

"Oh, okay." Neville said.

"So Potter, what do you think of the spell?" Draco asked.

_I can't believe I just asked that. _Draco thought.

"What do you care, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Well that's what were suppose to be doing. Talking about the spell." Draco said.

"Look I know we both don't want to talk about it, so just drop it." Harry said fairly loud.

"Harry is there a problem?" Cloey asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem like it. Detention at 6." Cloey said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I ask nicely for you to be nice to your partner, so expect you to be." Cloey said.

Harry cursed under his breath.

Draco looked at Blaise.

Blaise gave him sympathetic look. Then shook his head.

"Neville you okay?" Hermine asked.

"Not really." Neville said looking at Damon.

"What he does to you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Neville said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he won't talks to me. He won't even look at me." Neville said.

"Yeah, that's Seth for you. Won't talk to anyone, well except Lucifer Helms. That's his best friend. He barley will talk to teachers… Well I don't even thick he dose that." Blaise said.

"Whose Lucifer Helms?" Harry asked.

"The kids with brown hair in the back with Lavender Brown." Draco said.

They all looked.

Lucifer was talking to Lavender about the spell. He had light brown hair with baby blue eyes.

The bell rang.

"Draco, Lucifer, Neville, and Damon stay." Cloey said.

As everyone left, Lucifer and Draco came up to the two desks in the front room where Neville and Damon were sitting.

"Now Draco, do you have something to say?" Cloey asked.

Draco looked at the other three.

"Just don't say something you don't want them to hear, I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out." Cloey said.

Draco nodded. "What the hell were you thinking? You know that this wont work. He's not going to be settle with this like me. What made you think this would work?" Draco asked.

Cloey just shrugged. "We'll see what happened." Cloey said.

"Now Neville. You okay? You seem shaken up?"

"He won't talk to me and he's got that stare like Professor Snape, and you know how I am with him." Neville said.

Cloey nodded. "So Damon why won't you talk with him?" Cloey asked.

Damon didn't answer, but instead of staring at he wall or something else he was looking at Cloey.

"He doesn't normally talk." Lucifer said.

"Neville Draco you can go." Cloey said calmly.

They did.

"Now Neville is really nice. He is shy and is scared of most things, but he is nice and a good boy. I don't like seeing him scared like that." Cloey said. "But I promise that he won't do anything to offend you. Believe me."

Cloey looked off a bit, but her gaze came right back when Damon said, "I do."

"Good. Well you can go." Cloey said.

Damon got his stuff and left without a word.

"Lucifer, can I count on you to be someone to talk to?" Cloey asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Lucifer said. "Please don't to be to hard on him. He means well, well for _you_ at least."

Cloey looked confused for a second before shooing him off.

After a second or two Severus's voice came into her head, 'You should have given them homework before letting them leave.' Cloey smiled.


	4. Detention

**Detention**

**After lunch Harry, Ron, and Hermine were walking up to the common room.**

"**Harry you can't, you have detention with Cloey." Hermine said.**

"**Damn, you right." Harry said.**

"**I can't believe she gave you detention, just because you wouldn't answer Malfoy's question." Ron said.**

"**That's not exactly what happen. You kind of flipped on him." Hermine said.**

"**Well it's no more then he deserved." Harry said.**

"**Harry, Cloey has done a lot for us in the past. At least when can do her this one favor and get along with the Slytherins. Come on Harry, Malfoy's trying." Hermine said.**

"**How do you know?" Harry asked.**

"**He wouldn't have asked the question in the first place." Hermine said.**

"**I hate to admit it mate, but she's right." Ron said.**

"**Fine. Hey do you think Neville will be all right?" Harry asked.**

"**Yeah, I mean Neville can handle himself." Hermine said.**

"**Potter." A voice said from behind them.**

**They turned to find Severus.**

"**Professor Snape." Harry said.**

"**I wanted to ask you something." Severus said.**

"**What's that sir?" Harry asked curious.**

"**What do you think about having the same partner in my class?" Severus asked.**

"**What?" Harry asked.**

"**Your not seriously going to have us with Slytherin's in two classes are you?" Ron asked.**

"**Well it looks like you were all getting along when I was there?" Severus asked.**

"**Why do you want my opinion?" Harry asked.**

"**Well you're the one who had the out burst on your partner." Severus said.**

"**So what?" Harry asked.**

"**Would you even consider trying?" Severus asked.**

"**No. Malfoy treats me the same." Harry said.**

"**At least he is trying. If you would open up a bit more and not be so temperamental around him then maybe he wouldn't be so testy." Severus said.**

"**Testy?" Harry asked.**

"**Yes Potter. Would you consider trying?" Severus asked.**

"**Fine." Harry said.**

"**Good. Weasley, Granger." Severus said before turning his heel.**

**---------------------**

**Harry knocked on DADA class's door.**

"**Come in." Cloey's voice came from inside.**

**Harry walked in.**

"**Harry. Good to see you." Cloey greeted.**

"**Hi Cloey." Harry said, taking a seat. Right then in there he noticed Damonic organizing books.**

"**Harry we need to talk." Cloey said.**

"**About what?" Harry asked, trying to stay calm.**

"**Why did you blow up on Draco like that during class today?" Cloey asked.**

"**Because I thought he was just messing with me." Harry said.**

"**He's not. He's far from doing that. Now he wouldn't be on so on guard, testy is a better word, if you would just calm down and be yourself." Cloey said.**

"**That's what Professor Snape said." Harry said.**

"**Now see where I'm getting at?"**

"**I guess so."**

"**Good. Now we have another problem. As you know quite well that Voldamort's back. You kids should be learning to defend your selves properly. I was hoping that you could teach the kids."**

"**What?"**

"**Please Harry."**

"**Why can't you do it? You're the DADA."**

"**Yes, but Harry, I don't know defensive spells. My defense is my wings. I don't know that much of offensive spells, I do need them. I don't go into fighting's. With Voldamort back, the kids someone to teach them and I can't do that."**

"**What are you teaching us then?"**

"**What's recommended."**

"**That makes sense."**

"**Please Harry?"**

"**Fine. I'm agreeing to everything. First I have to befriend Draco and now I have to teach kids how to defend themselves." **

"**You're having that problem too."**

"**Wait. Is that why you're so stressed out?"**

"**Pretty much. Normally I just do what I feel right, now I'm stuck going agenst it which is causing a strain on my body."**

"**Why don't you go to the hospital wing?"**

"**What she going to do? I can't take the potions she gives me. They do nothing. If Severus's potion's didn't have effect on me, who knows where I'd be by now." Cloey said.**

**Harry looked a bit confused, but let it pass.**

**Second later.**

"**Harry your in detention." Cloey said.**

"**Yeah." Harry said.**

"**Well I've got to give you something to do." **

**Harry rolled his eyes.**

"**You can scrub the floors."**

"**What?"**

"**Scrub the floors."**

**Cloey summoned a bucket.**

"**Here is your bucket of water and inside is a brush."**

"**Thanks." Harry said Sarcastically.**

**5 minutes later.**

"**Mom I'm done." Damonic said.**

"**Good, now we talk." Cloey said.**

**Damonic sat down in a desk.**

"**About what?" Damonic asked.**

"**Don't ever read that book again." Cloey said.**

"**Why? What so bad about?"**

"**You read some of it. It's not good. I only gave it to Severus to help him."**

"**How would that help him…wait that's grows."**

"**I don't know what your thinking, but I'm guessing you go the wrong idea. Well you should be off to bed." **

"**Okay good night mom." Damonic said leaving.**

"**Good night oh and Damonic, I'll be sleeping with you tonight." Cloey said.**

"**K." Damonic said.**

**10 minutes later.**

"**Got it done Cloey." Harry said, whipping his forehead.**

"**Good. Good night Harry." Cloey said.**

"**Good night Cloey." Harry said leaving.**

**Minute later the door opened.**

"**See to it that you do Potter." Severus said.**

"**Severus." Cloey said.**

"**Hi Cloey." Severus said.**

**Silence.**

"**Why you here Severus?" Cloey asked.**

"**I hear your having a problem with Damon Seth." Severus said.**

"**Not really. Just getting hard to get him talk." **

"**That's like Seth." **

"**Why?" **

"**Lets just say he had a bad childhood, well he still has a bad childhood, but I'm not going into it. Cloey listen to me, if you decide to befriend Seth promise me you will be careful around him and don't ask why."**

"**Um…Fine." Cloey said.**

"**Knowing you, you probably think he's a mystery that you want uncovered and will try and uncover it."**

"**Yeah." Cloey smiled at how well Severus knew her.**

"**I just hope when you end the mystery that you wont be hurt or anything, but then again I don't know why I was so worried he would never hurt **_**you.**_**"**

**Cloey looked confused, but shook it off.**

"**So found out who you're sleeping with tonight?"**

"**Damonic."**

"**Aw, good." With that Severus left.**


	5. Head start

Head start

Tuesday September 3rd

Cloey was sitting down out in the open field of flowers that you could easily see from the castle.

Cloey actually felt relaxed. She remembered feeling calm yesterday morning.

_Ha, I dare Dumbledore to ruin it today, the stupid fly._

Cloey was so caught up in her thoughts; she hadn't realized someone sat next to her.

She didn't stay in her thoughts for long, but when she did realize that someone was sitting next to her she jumped.

"Lucifer! God damn it you scared me." Cloey said.

Lucifer was just laughing.

"I've…been sitting there…for about…five minutes now." Lucifer said between his laughter. 

Once he calmed himself down he said. "Sorry though."

Cloey smiled.

"So what can I do you for?" Cloey asked.

"Don't you have class?" Lucifer asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"Fine. Tuesday's I have the day off or at least that's what I say."

"But don't have the days off in the weekend too?"

"Yep." Cloey said with smirk.

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"Damon and I have free period." 

"Where'd Damon?"

"Refuses to come out her, but I suspect he's watching."

Cloey felt the urge to find where he is and wave to him, but shook it off.

"What's with him anyways?"

"Lets go with this, his mother died when he began school."

"How'd that happen?"

"Well…I don't know if I should tell you with out his permission, but it had to with Voldamort. Yeah, his father was a death eater." 

Cloey didn't say anything.

"That's why he's so distant with everyone, he doesn't care what they say and he never wants to."

"That's why he's so quiet even with me."

"Trust me he'll be out of it with _you_ in know time." 

"What do you mean me?"

"Can't tell you or at least no t without his permission."

"The guy is a complete mystery."

That took awhile to get into Lucifer's head.

"Yeah I guess your right."

There was silence for a couple of minutes.

"You know I don't care what he says, he should be with you like I am. How are you two suppose to get comfortable around each other if you're not around each other." Lucifer said.

"Okay, Lucifer." Cloey said.

"Call me Luc."

"Luc, okay." Cloey said with a wide smile.

They made there way back up to the castle in the hall way, there was Damon.

"Damon mate how's it goin'?" Lucifer asked.

Damon looked at his best friend as if he was crazy.

"I'm doing it again ain't I?" Lucifer asked.

Damon nodded.

"Damn it." Lucifer said.

"What? What's wrong?" Cloey asked.

"I get hyper mood swings." Lucifer said.

Cloey nodded, that would explain the sudden approach he gave Damon.

"Damon did you get done with your history essay?" Lucifer asked.

"No. I don't remember anything from last year." Damon said.

_Wow that's the most I've heard him talk sense I met the guy. _Cloey Thought.

"You want me to help?" Cloey asked.

"You'd do that?" Lucifer asked.

"Sure." Cloey said.

"And you remember what we did last year?" 

"Da, you idiot. She has the best memory in school, maybe the world." Damon said.

"Well sorry if I wasn't informed." 

"We could go to the great hall to work on it." Cloey suggested.

The two boys nodded.

They headed down to the great hall. There were many other people there as well.

They took their seats.

A boy with dark messy brown hair came over to the table. He light brown eyes. HE was wearing Ravenclaw colors.

"You boys need a teacher to help you with your homework?" The boy asked.

The Slytherins glared at the Ravenclaw.

"Zack I'm 16." Cloey said.

"I know that I'm just foolin Cloey." Zack said.

_Well fool somewhere else. _Cloey thought.

"So who are these boys?" Zack asked.

_Not telling you._

"Zack this is Damon and this is Lucifer." Cloey said. "Damon, Lucifer this is Zack Milton."

_Now leave._

"Nice to meet you boys. So what you workin on?" Zack asked.

_How do I get him out of here?_

"Zack would you do me a favor?" Cloey asked gently.

"Of course Cloey." Zack said.

"I need this note to go to Severus. I can't seem to get time to bring it to him." Cloey said popped a note out of thin air.

Zack hesitated for a moment.

"Sure thing Cloey." Zack said taking letter and going off.

"Finally." Cloey said.

"He's your friend?" Lucifer asked.

"Not really. He _likes _me. Sometimes it takes forever to get him to leave. He likes to blabber a lot." Cloey said.

"If he's bugging you. Tell me and I'll get him off you." Damon said.

"Thanks. Now, what's the subject on?" Cloey asked turning their attention to the homework assignment.

------------------------

Zack made his way done to the dungeons. Once he reached the potions classroom. He hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Severus said from behind the door.

Zack walked in.

"Mr. Milton what do you want?" Severus asked.

"Cloey asked me to give this to you sir." Zack said, fear all over his face.

Severus took the note.

"You may leave." Severus said.

"Yes, sir." With that Zack was gone.

Severus opened the note.

_Dear Severus,_

_Sorry for involving you, but I had to think of something to get Zack of my back. Annoying guy he is. Don't be mad that this is a fake letter. I guess I'll ask how your day is going? Even though I probably know the answer. Please tell me and write back. Give the note to Snowy._

_Love,_

_Cloey_

Severus sighed and wrote back.

-------------------------------

The boys and Cloey had finished the assignment and headed out of the great hall.

"Wow thanks Cloey, I don't think we would have ever gotten that assignment done." Lucifer asked.

"No problem." Cloey said.

At that a pure white owl swooped down and landed on Cloey's shoulder.

"Hey Snowy. Is that letter from Severus?" Cloey asked the bird.

Snowy chirped for a yes.

Cloey took the note.

"I only gave him the note to get Zack off my back. Zack doesn't like Severus, so I thought it would be perfect." Cloey told her new friends.

"So why did you get a note back?" Lucifer asked.

"To mess with Severus. I asked him to write back." Cloey said. 

Cloey opened the letter.

_Cloey,_

_You know I don't like being used for your shenanigans, but I wouldn't be bad at you, you should know that. As for my day, take a wild guess. Cloey there was kids in it. Ignorant kids that have no manners, how do you think my day is going?_

_Severus_

Cloey smiled at Severus's irritation.

Cloey then gave the letter the boys next to her. She then summoned another note and gave it to Snowy.

"Okay Snowy this is to go back to Severus. Bug him for me will ya?" Cloey asked.

Snowy chirped and flew off.

"Do you like messing with Professor Snape?" Lucifer asked.

"Yep, but I don't go to far." Cloey said.

-------------------------

Snowy flew into Severus's office.

_Great she wrote back._

Severus opened the letter after taking it from Snowy. Snowy flew to his shoulder.

_Severus,_

_Glad your day is going good. __J _

_Love,_

_Cloey_

Severus sighed.

_She likes messing with me. I should have guessed that this was about._

"What is with you, you stupid bird?" Severus asked.

Snowy was waving her wing in Severus's face and even hit him with her wing now and then.

"What do you want me to write back? Fine." Severus said.

-----------------------

"Hey guys Hogsmeade trip is this weekend do you and a couple other friends of mine want to have lunch?" Cloey asked.

The three were walking down to the Slytherin Common room.

"Who are the others?" Damon asked.

"Oh, a just Damonic and Luna." Cloey said.

"Fine with me." Lucifer said with a smile.

"Sure." Damon said.

"Cool." Cloey said as Snowy landed on her shoulder.

"Hi Snowy. Did you do your job?" Cloey asked.

The bird chirped with happiness.

"Good." Cloey said opening the letter.

_Cloey,_

_You ignorant mutt. Please don't write back. I think your owl is possessed or something. Wait you made her do this didn't you? When I get my hands on you, you are so dead._

_Love,_

_Severus_

Cloey smiled. She then gave the letter to the boys.

"Good job Snowy. Keep up the good work girl." Cloey said stroking the owl's feathers.

"Should you be worried?" Damon asked.

"No. He wouldn't hurt me and even if he wanted to he couldn't. All right Snowy go off somewhere." Cloey said.

The owl hooted her good bye as she flew off.

"Lucky. I would love to irritate Snape." Lucifer said.

"So would I." Damon said.

"Do it around me, you should be ok or I'll have a talk with him." Cloey said.

"Wow, thanks." Lucifer said as they reached the common room.

"Don't mention it." Cloey said.

They all took a seat on the couch, when Cloey realize she was between the two.

"So what do guys normally do?" Cloey asked.

"Normally hang out and read and stuff." Lucifer said.

"What are you guys into?" Cloey asked.

"Well I love history and stuff." Lucifer said.

"Then why couldn't you remember what you learned last year?" Cloey asked.

"Because when ever we go over the summer when ever I think of what we learned all I get is Binns going on and on. I fall asleep." 

Cloey laughed.

"What about you Damon?" Cloey asked.

"I'm interested in history of magical cheaters." Damon said.

"I see what you guys have in common. Oh hey I've got books on the past of the special ones if you'd like to read them?" Cloey asked.

"Yeah." They both said with excitement.

"Wait, which ones? I've all ready read the three before you." Damon said.

"You have?" Cloey asked.

"Yeah." Damon looking away from the girl.

"Well it doesn't matter. I was planning giving you the book of the first ever special one." Cloey said.

"Assume." Lucius said.

Cloey summoned two books.

"There you go." Cloey said giving the two books two the two boys who beside her.

They both took them and started reading.

Cloey smiled at how excited the two were. Cloey started going into her thoughts again.

With the silence, Cloey fell asleep without realizing it and head on Damon's shoulder.

Lucifer didn't even noticed, to into the book, but Damon could feel head on his cheeks.

------------------------

"I can't believe she would do that!" Draco said going down the hall with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels. "Doesn't she know that it would give it away? Granger all ready knows."

Draco stopped.

"Wait, then is it that obvious? Shit, no wait Grangers a smarty paints she could figure it out. Potter…I don't know, but Weasley's an idiot." Draco started walking again.


	6. This day couldn't have come sooner

**This day couldn't have come sooner**

**Cloey days were getting shorter which each class. She could feel her stress level getting higher and higher. Her friends noticed. They never confronted her though. **

**Harry was avoiding Draco. He knew that if he ever wanted to get along with him, that he couldn't deal with him outside class. **

**Cloey, Lucifer, and Damon saw each other of and on, but that was it. **

**Fred and George heard about the incident in Cloey's first class with Severus and were determined to find out what the book is. They you could say were stalking Cloey. Wednesday they confronted Cloey.**

"**Cloey."**

"**How's it…"**

"**Going?" Fred asked.**

"**Good I guess. Jeez guys careful coming out of no where, you startled me." Cloey said.**

"**Could have guess."**

"**You jumped a foot." George said.**

**Cloey just nodded, in tell she realized they weren't going to leave.**

"**So how can I help you?" Cloey asked.**

"**We will ask."**

"**Only if you give us an honest answer." Fred said.**

_**What could it hurt?**_

"**Fine." Cloey said.**

"**We heard about Snape's outburst, Monday."**

"**About a book."**

"**We wanted to know."**

"**What was so bad."**

"**About the book."**

"**But we figured instead."**

"**We wanted to know."**

"**What is the book."**

"**About." Fred finished.**

"**Um…its about teenagers." Cloey said.**

"**What about teenagers?" George asked.**

"**Yeah, not telling you that." Cloey said.**

"**Oh come on Cloey."**

"**Every Slytherin wants to know."**

"**Yeah not just us." Fred said.**

"**Not my problem." Cloey said. "Now please drop it."**

**They did, but knew Cloey would regret not telling them and so did she.**

**Thursday Severus had not placed the 5th**** year Gryffindor and Slytherin's in groups of two like Cloey. Some wondered why, well the ones that thought he was going to at least.**

**Damonic's detention Friday went by fast, al he had to do was organize his potion ingredients and promise never to take anything from Severus again.**

**Saturday came, and Cloey felt free, you could say.**

**Cloey met up with Lucifer, Damon, Damonic, and Luna and Diners Hall. It was a dark place with no windows.**

"**Why did you choose this place mom?" Damonic asked.**

"**I don't know, I just never came here before and thought we might check it out." Cloey said as they picked a table.**

**Order of sitting in a circle: Luna, Cloey, Damonic, Damon, and Lucifer.**

**A waitress handed them there menus.**

**There was a lot of meets, which made Luna and Cloey sick so they went with a salad. Damon found a regular chicken. Damonic and Lucifer tried the greasy bull.**

**They found out that it was just a fancy name for steak with sauce. **

"**So Damonic tell me why are you so good at Potions, I mean you couldn't of got it from Cloey she isn't exactly good at, she just drools over Snape." Lucifer said.**

"**Hey!" Cloey and Damon said at the same time.**

"**Oh come you know it's true." Lucifer said.**

**Cloey scoffed and cross her arms. "I do not." Cloey said.**

**The look on her face was like a child pouting which made them all laugh, except Damon who looked pretty angry.**

"**All right all right, so Damonic answer please." Lucifer said.**

"**Well…hmm, you I really don't know." Damonic said.**

"**Come on Damonic you really don't know?" Cloey asked. Damonic shook his head. "Your father was brilliant at potions, Severus told me."**

"**Really?" Damonic beamed.**

**Cloey nodded.**

"**Cool." Damonic said.**

"**It must be good being good at potions or at least being able to put up with Professor Snape." Luna said.**

"**I'd just Seattle for being good a potions." Lucifer said.**

"**But the advantage is befriend with Severus. I mean it doesn't matter if your good or not, if you don't get along with him your less likely fail." Damonic concluded.**

"**I don't know Damonic, if your good a potions then he wouldn't want to waist the talent." Cloey said.**

"**Yeah, I guess your right." Damonic said.**

"**So Cloey, why are you go at Potions then, if you don't drool over Snape?" Lucifer asked.**

"**At first I…Shit I do." Cloey said.**

**They all bursted into laughter again, and again Damon looked mad.**

"**Maybe not exactly, but that is a mean and better way to put it. At first I just like being in the same room as him, sense we were so close and got hardly any time together, then I got married and it just stuck with me. I guess the memory thing comes in handy with ingredients, potions, and making the potions." Cloey said.**

"**Jeez Cloey." Lucifer said shaking his head.**

**Cloey could tell she was blushing pretty bad. She had never been in this predicament before, so she felt really uncomfortable. She would have been in deeper if she wasn't interested why it effected Damon the way it did.**

"**Okay, can we change the subject, please?" Damon asked.**

"**Oh right Damon… Sorry, should have never brought it up." Lucifer said.**

"**Thank you." Damon said.**

"**I don't get it, what's so bad?" Damonic asked. "I like embarrassing my mom."**

**That Damonic a thump on the head by his mother.**

"**It's nothing. So Luna you must be really smart to be Ravenclaw." Lucifer said.**

**Luna went red and did not answer.**

"**Yeah Luna, your really smart." Cloey said.**

"**No, I just know a lot about different creators." Luna said.**

"**Like what?" Damonic asked.**

"**Like Puflers, there my favorite creators, there so nice, not like Spinkwinks." Luna said.**

"**Puflers?" Cloey asked.**

"**Spinkwinks?" Damonic asked.**

"**Yeah. Puflers are fluffy little creators, so nice. Spinkwinks are not nice. They will pull your hair and other things. Not nice at all." Luna said.**

**Cloey had to smile. That was Luna for you.**

**Once they all finished eating, they took a walk.**

**Luna and Damonic were there own conversation.**

"**Is it true?" Luna asked.**

"**About what?" Damonic asked.**

"**About your dad dieing last year. I knew that there was a death eater impersonating Professor Moody, but was he really your dad?" Luna asked.**

"**Yeah." Damonic said.**

"**Oh Damonic I'm so sorry." Luna said.**

"**It's okay." Damonic said. "So did you see Ron with that spider in the library?"**

**Cloey and Lucifer were in there own conversation with Damon listening.**

"**I don't know I've never tried it, but if you want I'm can check now?" Cloey asked.**

"**Sure." Lucifer said.**

**Cloey summoned her family album.**

"**Oh wait I don't know there name, lets go with grandmother." Cloey said.**

**Cloey opened the book and there was a girl with long blond hair in Slytherin uniform.**

_**Clarice Olson taken in her sixth year at Hagworts.**_

_**Clarice was razed by her grandparents. Her grandparents trained her to train the parent of the special one sense the age of five. In school she fell in love with a boy named Tom Riddle. She had a kid with him. Clarice never told Tom about the child. She may not have liked it, but her parents taught her to razed the parent of the special one and she did not want the special one to be evil. The child's name was Sensor after his great grandfather.**_

**Cloey was stunned.**

"**Mom, dose that mean the Dark Lord is my great grandfather?" Damonic asked.**

"**Yes, dear." Cloey said.**

**There was silence as Damonic thought for a second.**

"**Wait that means the Dark Lord killed his own son." Damonic said a bit angry.**

**Cloey shut the book. "Your right. I will have to talk to him about that." Cloey said.**

"**Hey there's the ink and quill store, I've got to go get ink." Luna said going to the ink and quill store.**

"**Shit, I need new quills." Lucifer said following Luna.**

"**Ink and quill store? I've got to check this out." Damonic said leaving Damon and Cloey alone.**

**Cloey sighed and took a seat on a near by bench, followed by Damon.**

"**So Damon how did you like that stake?" Cloey asked.**

"**To saucy." Damon said.**

"**Yeah there seemed to be a lot of sauce on there, but Luc seemed to like it." Cloey said.**

"**Of course he did, he loves spicy food."**

"**Hey told me what happened to your mother." **

"**He did? What exactly did he tell you?" **

"**That it had to do something with Voldamort."**

"**Yeah my father was a death eater." **

"**Wait your father killed her?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**But there seemed to be more behind it."**

"**Yeah it dose." **

**Cloey felt awkward the further they went into the conversation and Damon seemed to feel the same way. So she wanted to chance the subject you.**

"**You know I don't think this was a coincidence." Cloey said.**

"**What is?"**

"**That they left us out her alone." **

"**Now why would they do that?" A voice said.**

**Damon and Cloey jumped. There standing in front of them was Severus.**

"**Severus." Cloey said with a smile.**

**Cloey felt Damon stiffen.**

"**enjoying your day?" Severus asked.**

**They bother nodded.**

"**Cloey have you kept in mind what I told you on your first day as a teacher?" Severus asked.**

**Cloey thought back to that day.**

"**Not really." Cloey said.**

"**Good then you didn't need to. Damon you remember our talk?" Severus asked.**

"**Yes sir." Damon asked.**

"**Okay what's going on?" Cloey asked.**

"**Nothing to worry about Cloey, just being paranoid." Severus said.**

"**Why would you need to be paranoid?" A voice from behind Severus asked.**

**Severus turned around to see Damonic, Luna, and Lucifer.**

"**Mr. Helms and Mr. Crouch hanging around a Ravenclaw I see." Severus said.**

"**Sir can you please answer my question?" Lucifer asked.**

"**And what was that?" Severus asked.**

"**Why would you need to be paranoid?" Lucifer asked.**

"**Many reasons, one you know in particular. Mr. Seth has his past." Severus said.**

"**Well sir maybe you should keep to your own business." Lucifer said a bit harsh.**

"**Don't talk to me in that tone or you will have yourself detention and it is my business when it comes to Cloey." Severus said.**

"**Right." Lucifer said.**

"**Well Cloey I should be on my way. Mr. Seth, Helms, Crouch, Lovegood." Severus said as he left.**

"**Mom what time is it?" Damonic asked.**

"**3:30." Cloey said.**

"**Shit." Damonic said.**

"**Language." Cloey said.**

"**Sorry mom, but Harry's meeting has already started." Damonic said.**

"**What? I'm coming too." Luna said as they left leaving three confused fifth years.**


	7. Something's up

Something's up

Cloey's weekend went by fast. Monday appeared, Cloey only hoped that Harry and the other students would behave.

"Okay let's calm down now. I know I would prefer you to get along with your partner, but I think it would better in this situation to put you into groups." Cloey explained.

Harry's group can go with Neville's.

Hermione's with Blaze.

Crabbe with Goyle's.

Everyone got with their group.

"Now the spell is as you know: _Verita _I want you to perform it with your group. I want to see the groups giving confidence to there group member. You may go." Cloey said.

"Neville, why don't you go first?" Harry suggested.

"Oh, ok." Neville said.

Neville closed his eyes for concentration.

Neville opened his eyes.

_Verita_

Green light appeared around Draco and Damon as blue appeared around Harry.

"So what are you two hiding?" Harry asked.

"None of your business, Potter." Draco said.

Damon said nothing.

"Oh come on. Is it that bad?" Harry asked.

"You bet your arse it is." Draco said.

"Fine we'll drop it." Harry said. "Great job Neville."

"Thanks Harry." Neville said.

"No problem. Whose next?" Harry asked.

There was silence for a second before Damon took out his wand.

_Verita_

Draco lit up with green as Neville and Harry lit up with blue.

"Good job, Seth." Draco said.

Damon just nodded.

"I guess I can go now." Draco said.

Draco said the spell. Nothing happened.

"Not enough concentration Draco." Cloey said as she walked by.

"No Ron you've got to concentrate." Hermine said.

"But I've been concentrating." Ron said.

"No, you've been standing there like a fool and saying a spell." Pansy said.

"You've got to put more into it." Blaise said.

"Fine." Ron said.

Ron closed his eyes and then he opened them.

_Verita_

Hermine, Blaise, and Pansy lit up in blue.

"You guys are hiding something?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Pansy said.

"Hermine why won't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"Because you'll find out sooner or later." Hermine said.

Ron scowled and crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't put it past me that what your hiding is what the other two are hiding as well." Ron said.

"It is." Blaise said.

"I hate you." Ron said.

"Oh come on Ron." Hermine said.

"Look you can't go around flipping your wand in the air. You've got to concentrate and flick your wrist." Seamus tried to explain to Goyle.

"Listen you Gryffindor I don't need your help. All of you are idiots. I can do this with out your help." Goyle said.

"10 points from Slytherin." Cloey said from her desk.

"What?" Most of the Slytherin asked.

"For insulting one of your group members plus that member was also your partner." Cloey explained.

After about a half an hour most of the kids had mastered the spell.

"All right you've guys got 10 minutes to talk and hang out. Now when I give you this chance you have to include your partner." Cloey said.

"Harry, Hermine, Zabini, and Parkinson are hiding something and it's the same thing." Ron said as the four made it over it Harry and Draco.

"Would that happened to be the same thing Draco's hiding?" Harry asked.

"Yes." They all said.

Both Ron and Harry moaned.

"Hermine you're our friend, no wait strike that our best friend." Ron said.

"Well I'm glad you've figured that out Ronald, I'm just glad that this comes good for us and not the other way." Hermine said.

Both Ron and Harry looked confused.

Lucifer, Damon, and Lavender, sat down next to Cloey's desk with Neville following them.

"Yes." Cloey said.

"I want Damon to talk and he will only to talk to me and you." Lucifer said.

Cloey looked a bit confused.

"He talked to Damonic and Luna Saturday." Cloey said.

"There not exactly here are they?" Lucifer asked.

"No, I guess your right." Cloey said with a smile.

"Cloey you okay? You seem worse that last time I saw you." Neville said.

"I'm fine." Cloey said.

Damon and Neville's face showed that 'that couldn't be right.'

"Well don't blame us when it comes to bite you on the butt." Lucifer said.

Damon glared at Lucifer who smiled.

"So did you guys found out if anyone is hiding anything?" Cloey asked.

"The only one out of our group that was hiding something was Lucifer." Lavender said.

"Really?" Cloey said looking suspicious at Lucifer.

"Draco and Damon are hiding something as well." Neville said.

He got a glare from Damon, which made him look scared.

"Well I know Draco's secret, but not Lucifer and Damon's secret." Cloey said.

"Don't tell Ron and Harry, especially Ron." Neville said.

"Freaking out? Figured they do that." Cloey said after seeing Neville nod.

Crabbe and Goyle joined Draco and the others with Seamus and Dean on there heels.

"I wish I knew what they are hiding." Dean said.

"A mystery, cool." Seamus said.

"Don't tell me Crabbe and Goyle know the secret too?" Ron asked.

Blaise and Pansy nodded.

Ron slumped his head.

"So you guys are the only ones who know?" Harry asked.

"No. Cloey and Snape know." Hermine said.

"Oh and Damonic." Pansy said.

They moaned again.

"When I find out that secret…" Ron was cut off.

"Don't finish that sentence Weasley." Draco said.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because you don't want to making promises you wont keep." Draco said.

"Who said I wont keep them?" Ron asked.

"Because, trust me Ron you wont be so mad about the secret." Hermine said.

"It still sucks." Ron said.

"Maybe it's not so bad knowing that you know." Draco said to Hermine.

"Why?" Hermine asked.

"Well I get to see Weasley suffer." Draco said.

"Hey what about Harry?" Ron asked.

Draco just shrugged.

"So what's Malfoy's and friends secret?" Lucifer asked.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you his." Cloey said.

"But that's confidential." Lucifer said.

"So is Draco's." Cloey said.

"Come on Cloey I really want to know." Neville said.

"But Neville…" Cloey said.

Neville looked down in defeated with the sadness all over his face.

Cloey put her face in her hands.

"Fine don't tell, but tell me what's wrong?" Neville asked.

That was a shock. Neville's not normally this brave.

"Neville…" Cloey was cut off.

"Fine don't tell me, but I'm not keeping it a secret from the other teachers. Its not right Cloey, I don't want to see you suffer." Neville said.

Cloey was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

The bell rang.

"See ya Cloey." They said leaving.

Cloey sighed.

That night Cloey went to bed with Severus.

Cloey reached Severus's lab.

"Severus." Cloey said in a gentle voice.

"Yes Cloey?" Severus asked not taken his head out of he potion he was making.

"What potion, you making?" Cloey asked.

Severus pulled his head out of the caldron.

"Wolfsbane potion." Severus said.

"I see." Cloey said.

"Is there something wrong?" Severus asked.

"No…I'm just worn out, that's all." Cloey said.

"I told you being a teacher is not worth your time, it's not even worth my time." Severus said.

"No, I love it, but I'm just under a lot of stress." Cloey said.

"Cloey you're not exactly doing anything, but teaching, what else could it be?" Severus asked.

Cloey didn't answer. It was being a teacher that made her stressed out, but it wasn't the teaching part, it was being forced against her instincts that were putting a strain on her body.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Severus asked.

"Well I've got two questions for you." Cloey said.

"And they are?" Severus asked.

"One is: Can I use your lab to try and make a potion that has not been invented yet?" Cloey asked.

Severus just looked at Cloey.

"Please Severus, I really need to do this." Cloey said.

Severus nodded. "Only if you do one thing for me?" Severus asked.

"What's that?" Cloey asked.

"You got to stop irritating me." Severus said.

"Don't you mean annoying you?" Cloey asked as a smirk came across her face.

Severus glared at the girl.

"Okay Severus." Cloey said as her smirked turned into a smile.

"Well then you are free to use anything, but if you leave anything else, put something up to make sure I know." Severus said.

Cloey nodded.

"What's your second question?" Severus asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Cloey asked.

"Of course." Severus said.

Cloey nodded.

"So will the potion be done by tomorrow night?" Cloey asked.

"The full moon is tomorrow? I thought it was Thursday night." Severus said.

Cloey's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Shit." Severus said, starting to work on the potion. "I'll never get it done in time."

"Severus I don't have work tomorrow. I'll do the potion." Cloey said.

"But if anything is wrong…" Severus trailed off.

"I know. I'll be extra careful. Hey I'll even get Draco and Damonic to help. There great at potions." Cloey said.

Severus glared at Cloey.

"I wont let them put anything in without my permission." Cloey said.

"Well I'll be working late on it then." Severus said.

Cloey thought for a second. "Not to late. Have you seen Snowy?" Cloey asked.

"No." Severus said.

"I'm getting a letter." Cloey said smiling.

Severus turned his complete attention to the potion.


	8. It didn't work

**It didn't work**

**Cloey woke up the next morning at the foot of Severus's bed as her normal size wolf form. That was the first goodnights sleep she's had sense she left Remus the before school. **

**Cloey stretched and wish could go back to sleep, but she saw Severus get up and knew that she had slept late then she normally did and that meant that she really needed to get up.**

"**Cloey did you just wake up?" Severus asked once he returned from the bathroom.**

**The wolf on the bed nodded.**

"**That's not like you. Well don't stay in there too long." Severus said.**

'**Don't worry Severus. I'll make the bed. I just need a minute.' Cloey said.**

"**Good." Severus said getting his close from his dresser drawer.**

**Cloey turned into a human. She made the bed as Severus go dressed.**

"**Severus?" Cloey said.**

"**Yes." Severus said.**

"**What if it doesn't work. I know what happened to me, but I'm worried about Remus." Cloey said.**

**Severus didn't say anything.**

**Cloey knew she hit a nerve. So she stayed quiet in tell she was finished with the bed.**

**Cloey sat on the bed watching Severus pull his shirt over his head.**

"**Severus do you think our plan will work on Harry?" Cloey asked.**

"**I do believe so. As long as he doesn't find out Draco's secret. Potter's too thick to figure it out." Severus said.**

"**I don't know. He can surprise you sometimes. One of these days Severus, I'm going to sit you down and talk to you about the hatred that you have for Harry." Cloey said.**

"**I don't hate him." Severus said.**

"**No, you hate his father." Cloey said.**

"**Do you blame me?" Severus asking pulling on his rob.**

"**No, but you blame Harry." Cloey said.**

**Severus just looked at Cloey.**

"**Severus he's not just James's son, he's Lilly's too. He dose not think or act like his father. If I would cross him with doing what his father did to you, he would eminently back down. Something James never did. And Harry doesn't do what his father did. It may seem like it at times, but he doesn't." Cloey said.**

"**That's hard to believe." Severus said.**

"**Of course it is, because you've seen him as his father sense the day you met him, no strike that sense the day he was born. You didn't even know him." Cloey said.**

**Severus said nothing.**

"**Sorry for blowing on you, but that's just how it came out. I still have to talk to you about Remus. I have to get this settled." Cloey said.**

"**Enough." Severus said.**

"**For now." Cloey said.**

"**Yeah well lets get to breakfast." Severus said.**

**Cloey nodded getting off the bed and walking to the door with Severus behind her.**

**On the way Cloey got a strange feeling.**

"**Severus." Cloey said.**

"**Yes." **

"**Do you like flowers?" Cloey asked.**

"**Um…What?" Severus asked looking at Cloey.**

"**Do you. There beautiful aren't they? They just brighten your day." Cloey said smiling.**

"**Cloey what are you talking about?" Severus asked.**

"**I'm talking about flower Severus. Is there something wrong?" Cloey asked as Severus stopped.**

"**But that's really random." Severus said.**

**Cloey nodded.**

"**You don't say random stuff." Severus said.**

**Cloey shrugged as she seen Damon and Lucifer.**

"**Hey Damon Lucifer." Cloey called and running after them.**

"**Great, she's hyper and of all the days." Severus said as he trailed after Cloey.**

"**Hey Cloey." Lucifer said.**

"**I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Cloey asked.**

"**Sure." They both said,**

"**K. You want to spend the day together?" Cloey asked her eyes were wide.**

"**Um…We have class." Lucifer said.**

"**So." Cloey said.**

"**Yes, I'm sure you wont get in trouble when your with Cloey." Severus said. "Mr. Helms you haven't finished your potion, it was due last week." **

"**Shit." Lucifer said under his breath. "So then I wont be able to spend the day with Cloey." **

**Lucifer thought for a second.**

**An evil grin was placed upon Lucifer's face, "Okay. Damon your going to spend the day with Cloey."**

**Damon shrugged looking very tired.**

"**Your going to have a rough time Cloey, he doesn't wake up in tell after breakfast." Lucifer said.**

**Damon slammed his foot down on Lucifer's.**

"**OW." Lucifer said.**

**Damon glared at his best friend.**

**Cloey watched eyes still wide.**

"**You'll have your hands full too Mr. Seth. Cloey is hyper today." Severus said.**

"**And on the day of a full moon." Cloey said.**

"**Yeah, well you are part wolf." Lucifer said.**

"**That would make sense if she wasn't a werewolf." Damon said.**

"**You're a werewolf?" Lucifer said.**

**Cloey nodded. "Come on Damon we need to go see Professor Grumbly Plank." Cloey said.**

**Damon was about to protest when Cloey grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside.**

"**He is defiantly going to have a hard day." Severus said.**

"**He wont mind." Lucifer said.**

"**Of course he wont." Severus said as they took there leave.**

**-------------------------**

"**Cloey." Grumbly Plank said.**

"**Excuse me, do you know where we can find one of those beautiful white flowers that were here last week?" Cloey asked, holding back her hyper.**

"**Yes, there in the back garden." Grumbly Plank said.**

"**Thanks." Cloey said and with that she was off dragging Damon to near by fields.**

**Once they got there Cloey let go off Damon.**

"**Cloey why do we need to find a white flower?" Damon asked looking for that particular flower.**

"**Because there beautiful." Cloey said.**

**Damon didn't say anything after that.**

"**Found it." Cloey said.**

**Damon rushed over to where Cloey was.**

**Cloey smile was wide as can be.**

**There were white flowers that looked like rose, but they weren't roses.**

**Cloey picked that flower. Cloey said a spell, and then she was holding more than 20 flowers.**

"**Here you go." Cloey gave Damon a flower.**

"**Thanks." Damon said.**

"**Come on." Cloey said making her way**


	9. Dose this change anything?

**Does this change anything?**

**Cloey woke up the next morning with Remus's arms wrapped around her. She tried to remember what happened and couldn't remember anything. She groaned. This is something she didn't need.**

_**I really don't think it's normal for me not to remember. **_**Cloey thought. **_**Wait that means… Damn the potion didn't work.**_** Cloey groaned again.**

"**What's wrong?" Remus asked.**

"**The potion didn't work." Cloey said.**

"**Oh." Remus said.**

**Remus then sat up. Cloey did too. Cloey's head felt like it was going to explode. It had been awhile sense she had the true transformation. Her body aced. Cloey shifted and leaned her head on Remus's bare chest.**

"**I don't get it." A voice said.**

**Both Cloey and Remus looked up to find Sirius.**

"**What don't you get, Sirius?" Remus asked.**

"**How can you both each day after a full moon wake up naked and nothing happened." Sirius said.**

**Remus and Cloey felt their cheeks get red.**

**Cloey whispered a spell and in seconds both were dressed.**

"**Well I think that's least of our problems." Sirius said.**

"**What do you mean?" Remus asked.**

"**I know this has not happened before." Sirius said.**

"**What?" Cloey asked.**

"**I mean if you two didn't do it before, why would your wolf half want to now?" Sirius asked.**

"**Sirius what did we do?" Remus asked.**

"**You had sex." Sirius said.**

"**What?" Cloey asked.**

"**Yeah." Sirius said.**

"**How do you know?" Remus asked.**

"**Well I finally got that spell Cloey taught me to work. I looked in to see if you two were okay, to find you on top of her Remus." Sirius said.**

**Cloey and Remus groaned.**

"**Yeah now what we have to worry about is Cloey being pregnant." Sirius said.**

"**I'm not pregnant." Cloey said.**

"**How do you know for sure?" Sirius asked.**

"**Because if I was, then I would feel pain shooting from my ovaries." Cloey said.**

"**Is that normal?" Remus asked.**

"**I don't think so. I know it's a way for my special one side to tell me that I'm pregnant." Cloey said.**

"**Well that's a relief. Snivellus said you would explain about the whole potion thing going wrong." Sirius said.**

"**You talked to him?" Cloey asked putting her head back on Remus's chest.**

"**I sent him a message saying that the potion didn't work. He said that it was not his fault that he did not make the potion and that you would explain." Sirius said.**

"**Oh. Well Severus got the date wrong for the full moon and started it too late. It's my fault I should have to told him. Anyways I spent the whole day yesterday working on the potion and I had some help." Cloey explained.**

"**So Snivel…" Sirius was cut off.**

"**Don't say anything mean about him." Cloey warned.**

"**Fine." Sirius said leaving.**

"**I can't believe what we did last night." Cloey said.**

"**I know it was odd. We've never done it before." Remus said.**

"**Is that why my body aces worse then before?"**

"**I'm guessing because mine is worse too."**

"**I'm sorry Remus."**

"**What for?"**

"**For the potion going wrong."**

"**Don't worry about it." Remus pulled Cloey into an embrace.**

"**I wonder." Cloey said after a few minutes of silence.**

"**Wonder what?"**

"**If I can't make the potion to prevent the change, how am I going to make the permanent cure?"**

**That took awhile to sink into Remus's head.**

"**Cloey no." **

"**What?" Cloey looked up.**

"**I know why you're doing it. It's not to help you."**

"**So."**

"**So I'm not going to let you waist you're time making a cure for me."**

"**You may not, but I am willing to. Remus it's something I want to do."**

**Without hesitation Remus kissed Cloey.**

**Cloey was shocked at first, but then shared her part in the kiss.**

**They broke a part minutes later.**

"**Wow I haven't had a kiss like that sense… Before I left the past in my second year." Cloey said.**

"**I can't believe it. All that time with you and I never kissed you." Remus said.**

**Cloey couldn't help, but smile.**

**Cloey looked around to see Sirius coming back down the stairs.**

"**Hey Cloey do you think one of the kids could have put something they weren't suppose to in that potion?" Sirius asked.**

"**No. They didn't put anything in there without my permission. I made sure of that before they started to help." Cloey explained.**

"**And did you watch them closely?" Sirius asked.**

"**No. Not really."**

"**Cloey that potion could have killed you and Remus and you didn't watch them with it. They could have put to much silver or what ever else in the potion. Man the Silver is the most important piece in the potion." Sirius went on.**

"**Draco is my best friend and Damonic is my son." **

"**Malfoy?" **

"**Yeah. He's brilliant at Potions." **

"**No, no, Cloey he's a Malfoy."**

"**And my best friend."**

"**He's a death eater."**

"**His fathers a death eater. Damonic's father was a death eater too." Cloey's anger was rising.**

"**Yeah and that was a stupid mistake. And father like son for both your son and the Malfoy's."**

"**Sirius, that's enough." Remus said.**

**Cloey was glaring at Sirius. It's one thing to insult the Malfoy's like that, but her son.**

**Sirius glared right back.**

"**Okay I think we're all just hunger. Let's go up stairs and get something to eat." Remus suggested.**

"**No. The death eater lover can eat somewhere else." Sirius said.**

"**Sense when has this been a problem with you?" Cloey asked, trying to hold back her anger.**

"**You think it hasn't bothered me. Cloey you were my best friend and you were hanging around with, with…Snivellus." Sirius said.**

"**So would you prefer that I chose him instead of Remus in the option for a guide?"**

"**That might have been good for all of us."**

"**You don't mean that." Remus said.**

"**No I do. Remus she could have changed the event that killed Lilly and James. She could have prevented Harry from growing up with his Aunt and Uncle. She has the power to kill Voldamort and I wonder why she won't do anything to prevent more deaths. There are many thing she can change and make better, but she wont."**

"**Don't you think I know that. The only reason I don't go back and prevent the people I care about from dieing is because they visit me in my dreams. Sirius I'm not just good I'm evil. I act on good more then evil. I can't kill Voldamort; I can't kill anyone that's evil in less I have strong will to. Like your cousin Belatrix, man if she messes with me, she's dead." Cloey finished with a growl.**

"**Sirius if she didn't come to us. If she wasn't attached to Harry the way she is, she would be evil and we might be dead." Remus said.**

**Something dawned on Cloey.**

"**How come you never knew this?" Cloey asked.**

"**How the heck should I know?" Sirius asked.**

_**I swear, I've told him this before. Hmm. Wait that means James never knew it either, but Remus did. That would explain the fights James and me got into when I'd protect Severus. Oh my head hurts. **_**Cloey thought.**

**Cloey put her head back on Remus's chest.**

"**I don't know why I never told James and Sirius about me being half evil, half good." Cloey said.**

**Sirius shook his head.**

**Cloey's watch started beeping.**

**Cloey looked at her watch. "Shit." Cloey said jumping up.**

"**What's wrong?" Sirius and Remus said at the same time.**

"**Class has all ready started. Damn. I've got to go. See you both later." Cloey said kissing Remus and apperating.**

**Sirius smiled at the stunned Remus.**

"**I wonder what got her to do that Remy?" Sirius asked.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know?" Remus asked.**

**-----------------------**

**Cloey apparated into Dumbledore's office.**

"**Aw Cloey, how was the transformation?" Dumbledore asked.**

**Cloey collapsed in a chair. "Not that good sir. The potion didn't work and according to Sirius me and Remus had Sexual intercourse while being werewolves." Cloey said.**

"**Oh my that is serious." Dumbledore said."Yeah. So did my class get a substitute while in my absents?" Cloey asked.**

"**Of course. Severus was happy to take over. You know ever sense last night after you left, he's been a bit… mad is a good word."**

"**Is he still?"**

"**Why yes."**

"**Draco and Damonic are going to be killed." Cloey groaned.**

"**My dear you seemed to be under quite a lot of stress lately. Is being a teacher to much for you?"**

"**No sir. I just don't feel right being one. As I've told you before, I go with my instincts and my instincts tell me not to be a teacher. And it sucks going agenst them."**

"**Yes, but as you know it is only for the best."**

"**Sir I really don't think that's a very good reason."**

"**But Cloey you want to what is right, right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**So I do expect you to listen to me when I tell you that you are a teacher and there is nothing you can do about it."**

**Cloey thought that was a bit odd, but her brain wasn't working properly. Side effects of being a werewolf.**

**Snowy flew into the window.**

"**Hey Snowy. You find me okay?"**

**Snowy chirped happily.**

"**Good."**

**Cloey took the letter.**

_**My Dear Cloey Crouch,**_

_**I hope your doing well. I am having a little party this Saturday. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy will be their and many other of my humble employees. Not that you're an employ, but I would really appreciate if you would come. You can bring a date if you would like.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic**_

_**Oh I hate it when people you use the word 'date' for me. They know I don't think of people like that. **_**Cloey thought, with a sigh.**

"**It's an invitation." Cloey said.**

"**Really, and who from?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**The Minister of magic." Cloey said.**

"**Will it be affecting your teaching?"**

"**No, but I am aloud to bring a…guest."**

"**Aw well you will tell me who that person is, right?"**

"**Of course sir, I mean it is either going to be one of your staff or student."**

"**Of course it will be, but what about Remus?"**

"**I don't want to bring him to a ministry party."**

"**Yes, I can see where that might be a problem."**

"**Well sir I think I will take a nap."**

"**Aw well I hope you have a very good nap."**

"**Thank you sir." and with that Cloey apparated.**

**Cloey found herself in Severus's classroom.**

**Cloey smiled and turning into a wolf. She then went over to a desk and slept on it.**


	10. He's agreed

He's agreed

Wednesday morning Severus was to report to the headmaster's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Severus asked.

"Aw yes, Severus come in, come in." Dumbledore said. "Have you seen Cloey this morning?"

"No sir."

"Aw as I suspected, she must be still at head quarters. Well Severus would you like to teach her first class?"

"Of course sir."

"Well than you may leave."

"Yes sir."

Once Severus was out of the office he called Winkey.

"Yes master Severus, you called Winkey." Winkey said.

"Winkey I need you to give a message to Draco Malfoy, and Damonic Crouch that I wish to speak to them."

"Young master Damonic?! Of course sir." Winkey popped away.

Severus waited in his office.

Soon the door opened and Damonic and Draco came in.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, sit down." Severus said.

They obeyed.

"I received a message from Padfoot about last night." Severus said.

"What? What happened?" Damonic asked.

"Wait who's Padfoot, why would that mean something bad happened?" Draco asked.

"Because Padfoot and Severus hate each other and would only message each other if they had to. Mom and Remus stay at Padfoot's when they do their werewolf transformation." Damonic explained.

"Yes Damonic is correct." Severus said.

"Than what happened?" Draco asked.

"The potion didn't work." Severus said.

Fear showed all over the two young Slytherin's faces.

"She has not come back yet. Cloey has been with the full transformation before, but never missed a class for it." Severus said. "And there is only two things that could have gone wrong. That was the potion or it was something from the transformation. You tell me which one I'm more worried about."

The two boys gulped.

"Am I not going to get an answer?"

"Your more worried about the potion gone wrong." Draco said.

"What are you going to do Severus?" Damonic asked.

"Oh we will see what has happened to your mother Damonic before we state the punishment. Now I know what ever it was could not have been done on purpose. I'm sure Damonic that you would not want anything to happen to your mother and the same for one of your best friends Draco. Now get out of my sight."

They left.

Severus walked into Cloey's first our class.

"Now I have been told you were learning about werewolves, am I correct?" Severus asked.

They nodded.

"Who can tell me about werewolves?"

Damonic razed his hand. Of course he knew. His mother is one. Severus waited to see if anyone else knew.

"All right Mr. Crouch."

"I only know basic's, but when a person is bitten by another werewolf they will transform into one each full moon. Once they do they no longer remember who they are. There is, but one potion that can prevent the change. Wolfsbane it has certain amount of silver, too much can kill the person and to little will do nothing. What it does is it will make the person turn into a harmless wolf and they will have full control over there body." Damonic explained.

"You knew that much about the potion, but yet you are responsible for one going wrong? Explain." Severus ordered.

_This is not good. He's in a really bad mood. And I'm guess it's from the potion going wrong. _Damonic thought.

"I don't know sir. I followed the directs I was given and I never put anything in with out permission from my mother." Damonic said.

Severus glared at Damonic.

_Well that's most of the truth. I know I put one thing in with out telling my mom, but if I tell Severus, he'll blow and if I don't tell him he'll blow anyways. Damn what do I do? _Damonic thought.

Thankfully for Damonic, Severus moved on.

Once class was over Severus went back to his classroom. There was Cloey sleeping on one of the desks.

Severus sighed in relief. Severus then went and sat in one of the desk and petted Cloey's head.

Cloey opened her eyes and looked at Severus. Her tail started wagging.

"So you want to tell me where you've been or at least why I had to teach your class?" Severus asked.

Cloey nodded, but put down her head and went back to sleep.

Severus sighed; she was avoiding telling him something.

"You know your going to have to move when my class comes?" Severus asked.

_No I wont. _Cloey thought.

"Yes, you will. I have a class to teach and will not have them complaining that you are on that person's desk." Severus said.

_Not my problem._

"Cloey you said you weren't going to do this to me anymore."

Cloey looked up at Severus and saw worry in his eyes.

_Okay Severus I'll move._

Cloey transformed smaller.

"Thank you."

_Don't thank me yet._

Cloey crawled on Severus's shoulder and curled around his neck.

_So when are you going to tell Harry? _Cloey asked as Severus stood up.

"Tell him what?" Severus asked.

_About the whole protecting, Lilly, and Dumbledore thing._

"I don't think I ever will."

_Oh eventually you will._

_Potter doesn't need to know nothing. _Severus thought.

_Oh come on your still… Why would I even ask that? Of course you do. Severus you need to stop looking at him as his father, but as Harry._

_What's the difference?_

_There's a big difference Severus. Look remember when I would help you out agenst James and Sirius when they would…pick on you?_

_How could I forget?_

_Well you know how we'd all ways end up in a fight right there?_

_Yes._

_That's because James and Sirius didn't' know I was half evil, but James was so ignorant that he wouldn't listen. I was wiser then him and his best friend, but he still wouldn't listen._

_Yeah I remember one time you helped me the time where I lost Lily friendship for a while._

~Flash Back~

James, Sirius, Severus, Peter, and Remus had just finished Defense against the dark arts ordinary wizarding level exams.

James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were walking down the hall. Cloey just joined up with them. She was in the middle of reading something so no one disturb her.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall.

"Loved it," said Remus briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Remus seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get our into the sunlit grounds. "One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin…'"

Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think of what else--"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run around with a werewolf once a month--"

"Keep your voice down," Implored Remus.

They all strode off down the lawn toward the lake.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again: his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of beech tree on the edge of the lake. One the bank of the beach there was a group of laughing girls who had just left the Great hall were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

Severus had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadows of a clumped of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the O.W.L. paper as ever.

Cloey finally put the book she was reading down just as Remus pulled out a book and was reading. Cloey jointed him. Sirius stared around at the student's milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and father away, almost escaping, but always grabbed at the last second. Wormtail was watching with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly different catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded.

About five minutes later Sirius said, "Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Wormtail turned slightly pink but James grinned.

"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might." Said Remus darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me… Here." He held out his book.

Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

Cloey was asleep on Remus's shoulder.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…"

Sirius's head turned. He had become very still like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."

Severus was on his feet again, and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Remus, Cloey and Wormtail remained sitting: Remus was still staring down at his book, thought his eyes were not moving and faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. The thought of waking Cloey came to him, but he didn't. Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Severus reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Severus's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"_Impedimenta_!" he said, pointing his wand at Severus, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, other entertained.

Severus lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus and Cloey to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed. Wormtail sniggered. Severus was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You---wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You---wait…."

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify_!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, chocking him---

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. There first thought was that it was Cloey. James's free hand jumped to his hair again when noticing that it was Lily Evans.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact the he exists, if you know what I mean…."

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book with Cloey fast asleep, didn't, and neither did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on…Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Severus was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lilly.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Severus. "OY!"

But too late; Severus had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Severus was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" and Severus keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse of him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Severus and muttered the counter curse.

"There you go," he said, as Severus struggled to his feet again, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus---"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Severus, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a---you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can---I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious. "right---"

There was another flash of light, and Severus was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snievelly's pants?"

"I don't think so." Cloey said looking quite angry. Remus was right behind her.

"Cloey." James said in a low voice.

"Moony did you wake her?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head.

"Put him down, James." Cloey said.

"No Solarwolf. Did you hear what he called Evans?" James asked.

"No, I would have already stopped this if I did." Cloey said. Cloey walked right under Severus. She took out her wings.

Cloey flew up and grabbed a hold of Severus's wrists.

"Put him down James, or would you prefer it if I do it?" Cloey asked.

James looked furious.

"Fine." James said.

With a flick of James's wand, Severus fell back ward, but was caught by Cloey. Cloey gently put Severus on the ground and landed herself.

"Damn it, Cloey. I'm sick of you always running our fun!" James roared.

"And I'm sick of you always picking or what ever you do to Severus!" Cloey yelled right back.

"You know I don't even know why you're our friend. Your always finding someway and, and doing this!" James said.

"James." Remus whispered.

"I mean it. You should just go back where you came from!" James yelled.

Wormtail gasped.

Cloey glared at James.

"And another thing, don't you ever tell me what do!"

"Maybe I should leave, that way I know for sure I wont be around you!" Cloey was getting pissed.

"Cloey." Sirius whispered.

"Good, we'd be better off if you never came her at all!"

"Yeah I would be too." Cloey's voice was now calm.

Severus looked a bit worried.

"No, Solarwolf you can't." Remus said.

"Why can't I? Clearly I'm not wanted."

"No. He didn't mean it. None of it." Sirius said.

"Actually I did. Padfoot she ruin's are fun every time."

"That's not the point, Prongs." Sirius was trying to calm his friend down.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that Solarwolf is our best friend. You know you don't want her to go and so do we." Remus said.

"Sure she ruins our fun sometimes, but you know what Moony and Solarwolf say are true. Every friend ship has its ups and downs. That's not what they say, but still." Sirius said.

"She does more than that and you know it." James said.

"That's it, I'm leaving. Come on Severus." Cloey said.

"No. I don't need help, how many times do I have to say it?" Severus asked.

Cloey glared at him.

"Okay let's go." Severus said grabbing his bad.

"Wait Cloey." Remus said.

"We'll talk about it later." Cloey said.

~End of Flash Back~

Cloey had showed the flash back to Severus.

_He was never that mean about. Never._

_I actually thought you were going to leave._

_Yeah well once James calmed down he and the others went out and looked for me. I didn't come out at first, but I knew I'd have to talk to them sooner or later. In the end we all worked it out. James apologized a billion times._

_He should have._

_What we just saw… um well I showed it to Harry just now._

_You did what?!_

_I showed Harry the memory._

_Why would you do such a thing?_

Now is when students started coming in.

_Because he needs to know why you hate him so much, how bad his father was to you, and you need to realize that Harry is not his father._

_How will showing him show me how he is not his father?_

_It won't. Look Harry would never yell at me. He would listen to me and if he didn't like it, he'd still take it under consideration. When him and Draco fought, I may not have stopped him really, but if I did I know he would stop._

_If only you could prove it._

_Yeah I couldn't do that. Draco won't fight him, which is good thing considering it all._

_If I promise to treat him as Harry will you leave me alone?_

_You want me to leave?_

_No I mean stop bothering me with it._

_Okay, but I still have to talk to you about Remus._

_The werewolf?_

Cloey growled.

_Why do you need to talk to me about him?_

_Later. Now you have a class._

_So do you._

_No I don't. Anyways I'm going back to sleep._


	11. Who's it going to be?

**Who's it going to be?**

**Harry, Hermine, Ron, and Neville were headed to Herbology when Harry passed out.**

**After about five minutes he started coming too.**

"**Harry are you okay?" Hermine asked.**

"**I think so. What happened?" Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.**

"**Well um… You fainted is what it looked like." Ron said.**

"**Do you remember anything?" Hermine asked.**

"**Yeah a strange dream, I think." Harry said.**

"**Maybe you should see Madam Pomfery, Harry." Neville suggested.**

"**Or Professor McGonagall." Ron said.**

"**Yes, that sounds better. I mean this doesn't sound like your ill." Hermine said.**

"**Okay let's go tell Professor McGonagall." Harry said standing up. "Neville you should go to Herbology."**

"**You think so?" Neville asked**

"**Yeah, Harry'll be fine." Ron said.**

"**Okay see you guys later." Neville said leaving.**

"**Bye Neville." All three of them said.**

**Before reaching Minerva's office, Harry told Ron and Hermine about the 'dream' in complete detail.**

**Once they got to Minerva's office, Harry began his explanation. "There were my parents, some friends, Professor Snape, and Cloey. They were younger. There was a lot of fighting." That was basically his explanation.**

"**I don't know Potter. Passing out yes is one thing, but if it was just a dream…" Minerva said.**

"**You know it didn't seem like a dream, come to think about it. Last year I went into a Pensieve. It kind of felt like that." Harry said.**

"**I will see what the headmaster has to say, Potter. For now I would suggest you going to see Madam Pomfery just in case and then off to class." Minerva said.**

**They did as they were told.**

"**You right Harry it dose seem like you were in a memory of some kind." Hermine said.**

"**Maybe." Harry said. "I mean what else could it have been. I wasn't even in it. It was like a movie."**

"**A movie?" Ron asked.**

"**Shove off, Ron." Harry said.**

**-------------------------------**

**Cloey woke up and felt better then she had when she woke up this morning. She found that she was still around Severus's neck. Cloey stretched.**

"**Up I see." Severus said.**

**Cloey nodded placing her head down. They were in his office.**

_**What time is it? **_**Cloey thought.**

"**Ten to Super." Severus said.**

_**What? How could I sleep that late?**_** Cloey groaned.**

"**Cloey were going to need to know what went wrong in that potion." Severus said.**

_**Later. To much things that need to be done. Have you had class with Harry yet?**_

"**Yes. You should know that. Why did you show him that? I can tell he's laughing behind my back."**

_**What? No that's not like Harry. I bet you he didn't even tell Ron and Hermine.**_

"**Betting now are we?"**

_**What are you talking about?**_

"**I bet you that Potter has told his two friends what you showed him. If he hasn't then I will be extremely nice to him." Cloey smiled. "If I win you can't use magic for a week, in less it's necessary."**

_**I don't know. He didn't even know why or what he was seeing. If he did I'm sure he probably wouldn't, but I if you really want to.**_

"**And if he has told any one else you have to act like a normal kid. If you win… Well you decide."**

_**If I win I get to be blind for a week.**_

"**What? That's a punishment, not a reward."**

_**So, it'll do me good. Besides I'm positive that he didn't tell anyone.**_

**Five seconds later.**

_**Shit. Well there's no turning back now. Deal.**_

"**Cloey are you okay?"**

_**Fine. Why do you ask?**_

**Cloey asked jumping of Severus's shoulder and turning into a human.**

"**That's not like you to say things with out thinking." **

**Cloey shrugged.**

"**See you later Severus." Cloey said.**

"**Wait Cloey." Severus said.**

"**Yes."**

"**It only counts if Potter explains it in detail, like what exactly went on. Not a brief summer."**

"**Okay."**

"**And we both can go to the great hall together."**

**Severus stood up and they left together.**

**They soon reached the great hall.**

"**There's Harry." Cloey said.**

**Cloey ran down where Harry was sitting which was next to Ron, Hermine, Neville, Fred, and George.**

"**Hey Harry." Cloey said.**

"**Hi Cloey." Harry said.**

"**So I hear you had an odd dream."**

"**Who told you that?"**

"**No one. I showed it to you."**

"**You did."**

**Cloey nodded.**

**Severus came up behind Cloey and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.**

"**Why did you show it to me? Was it real?" **

"**Yes, that happened. You needed to see it. So did you tell anyone?"**

"**Ron and Hermine of course. I told Professor McGonagall, but I just told her who was in it, you all were young and there was a lot of fighting." **

**Severus smirked.**

"**The blind thing will happen later." Cloey said to Severus.**

"**It's your part of the bet." Severus said.**

"**Bet?" Harry asked.**

"**Ooo Harry they used you for a bet." Fred said.**

"**Shove off you two. You two do it all the time to him." Ginny said taking a seat.**

"**Did you really?" Harry asked.**

"**Only after I showed you. See Severus thought you would tell the whole world. I bet that if you probably wouldn't even tell Ron or Hermine. Then I remember that you didn't know what you were seeing so of course you'd tell someone," Cloey shrugged, "but Severus wanted to do it." **

"**Severus." A voice said.**

**Everyone turned and look to see McGonagall coming this way.**

"**Minerva." Severus said.**

"**What are you doing over here?"**

"**Having a nice chat, though I'm barley saying a word."**

"**This is not your house."**

"**I'm quite aware of that Minivera." **

"**Oh hey Minivera, the dream thing Harry had, remember?" Cloey asked.**

"**Of course I do, Cloey."**

"**Okay, well um I showed him a memory."**

"**That would explain. Next time tell the person your showing them one of your memories."**

"**I will." **

"**Severus I hardly think you're here because of this dream." **

"**Actually I am. Long story, but as you know perfectly well I was in the memory." Severus said.**

"**Yes, I also know that there was fighting." Minerva said.**

"**Yep. Harry's father and one of his best friends started one. They were fighting with Severus. I came in and stopped the… bullying on Severus and then we got into a very big fight, me and James did, that we did." Cloey trailed off.**

"**Well I'm sure this doesn't require a teacher to be talk about the two fights."**

"**Actually it dose, Minivera. You see if you knew what James did to him, you would see Severus protection act."**

**Minerva looked confused along with Fred, George, Neville, and Ginny.**

**Cloey smiled.**

"**Please Minerva don't send him away." Cloey pleaded.**

_**Why did I just do that? There's no need to. Well most likely it will work. **_**Cloey thought.**

"**All right Cloey." Minerva left.**

"**That was the most confusing conversation I've ever listened to." Neville said.**

**Cloey's smile returned.**

"**So are you going to tell us what went on in this memory?" George asked.**

"**No." Cloey said. "Though I could show you."**

"**You will not. It's one thing to show Potter, but no one else." Severus said.**

"**Ron and Hermine already know, Severus." Cloey said.**

"**I'm quite aware of that."**

**Cloey shrugged.**

**Cloey remember her letter.**

_**Damn. I would love to bring Luna. Luna deserves it, but then so dose Neville. Damn. Harry deserves to show the Ministry a thing or two and I would love to see there faces to who I brought. Then there's Severus, he should come. He's the older one. Damn it. Fred and George. Wait then I would have to chose one, or would I, no they can't come, and it would be a disaster. Draco… Yes he would work perfectly, especially sense his parents are coming, but he wont come. Damn it. Damon and Lucifer. I can't chose between them though. Damn. **_**Cloey thought. **

**She was groaning like crazy. People were asking what was wrong, but she wasn't paying attention, in tell her head was on Neville's shoulder and she let out a painful groan.**

"**Cloey?" Hermine asked.**

**Neville was red in the face.**

_**Maybe I should just go with Severus. He is the oldest. Maybe I'll have less trouble. Make it calming. I won't exactly be calm, but it will take off some stress. Damn look at how much stress this gave me. **_**Cloey thought.**

"**Okay." Cloey started. "I was invited to a Ministry Party and they asked if I could bring a…guest. I couldn't choose, but now I'm just going to end it. Severus would you come?" Cloey did not move at all.**

"**Sure, when is it?" Severus asked.**

"**This Saturday." Cloey said.**

"**No he can't." Harry said.**

"**Why not Harry?" Ginny asked.**

"**Because, the DA meeting is this Saturday and Professor Snape is supervising." Harry explained.**

"**Can't we just get someone else?" Fred asked.**

"**No. Dumbledore made the dates of people supervising. They can't be changed." Cloey said. "Wait that means everyone of my friends will be there." Cloey finally popped her head up off of Neville's shoulder.**

"**Not all of your friends. I'm meant not all of them would come, would they?" Ron asked.**

"**I'll go down the list of friends name, you tell me if they're not going to be there, okay?" Cloey asked.**

**They all nodded.**

"**Luna…Ron…Draco…Hermine…Fred…George…Neville…Ginny…Blaise…Pansy…Crabbe…Goyle…Damonic…Severus…**

**Five minutes had past for Cloey to think about who they all were.**

"**Man there all going to be there?" Ginny asked.**

"**Yeah they are. The list has everyone of there names." Hermine said.**

**Cloey was still thinking.**

"**That's gotta suck." Ron said.**

"**Damon…Zack…**

"**Damon? He's not on here." Hermine said.**

"**What about Zack? Whose he?" Ron asked.**

"**He's that annoying 4th**** year in Ravenclaw." Harry said.**

"**Oh yeah." Ron said.**

"**Yeah he's on here. Remember when he signed up for DA? What he said?" Hermine asked.**

"**Something about Cloey being there right?" Harry asked.**

**Hermine nodded.**

"**Lucifer." Cloey finished. "Can't think of anyone else."**

"**Nope he's not on here either." Hermine said.**

"**There you go, Cloey.**

"**You can choose between those two.**

"**Lucifer and Damon." Fred finished.**

**Cloey groaned and put her head back on Neville's shoulder as he went pitch red again.**

"**What we say?" George and Fred asked.**

"**Like you Weasley's Cloey can't chose between them." Severus said.**

"**We understand us.**

"**But what's wrong with them?" George finished.**

**Severus didn't answer.**

**They all shrugged.**

"**Lucifer seems like a smart guy." Hermine said.**

"**Yeah he also seems really nice." Ginny said.**

"**But then there's Damon." Hermine said dreamily.**

"**Oh yeah he's really…" Ginny was cut off.**

"**Don't even finish that Ginny." Ron demeaned.**

**Both Ginny and Hermine were both looking into space with a dreamily face.**

"**What you all doing?" It was Lavender Brown. "Whoa whom are those two thinking about?"**

"**Lucifer Helms and Damon Seth." Ron said.**

"**No wonder. Damon's a really good-looking guy, really good. Lucifer is one of the most nicest guys you'll ever meat. Really smart too." Lavender said.**

"**Like Neville. Really nice." Cloey muttered.**

**If it was possible, Neville managed to go even redder.**

"**Yeah I guess so." Lavender said. **

"**So who you taking Cloey?" Ron asked.**

**Hermine hit him.**

"**Owe. What'd I say?" Ron asked.**

"**Dose it look like she figured it out yet?" Hermine asked.**

**Ron looked at Cloey, whose face was still in Neville's shoulder.**

"**No." Ron said.**

"**Take Seth, Cloey." Severus said.**

**Everyone looked up, even Cloey.**

"**What?" Cloey asked in a low voice.**

"**Take Seth. You'll have a much better time." Severus said.**

**Cloey looked utterly confused.**

"**If you say so." Cloey said.**

"**What? You're ending this because Professor Snape told you which one to take?" Ron asked.**

"**Yeah." Cloey said, not seeing the problem.**


	12. Truth be told

**Truth be told**

**Later that night Cloey had asked Damon about accompanying her to the party. He agreed to go. **

**The rest of the week Cloey focused on her classes. She didn't feel that much stress, in tell Friday. Every bone in her body was telling her that Saturday night is not going to go good. Which made her on edge the whole day, plus half of Saturday.**

**Pansy and Blaise confirmed that Draco was acting strange. They confronted Cloey with an odd story. "Cloey you got to do something." "It's happened before." "Draco is going to flip soon." "There might not be anything we can do." "Professor Snape barley got him to calm down and forget about it." "It was horrible." "He's going to tell him how he really feels." "Cloey you've got to do something."**

**The problem was, Cloey didn't know what she was suppose to prevent. Blaise and Pansy wouldn't tell her anything else. Whenever she'd ask, all they would tell her was that it is going to be bad. After that though they never bothered Cloey with it again so she just put it to the back of her head.**

**Severus seemed stressed out and passing out more detentions and taking away more points from houses then usual. Cloey didn't notice, but just about every student's did.**

**Soon Saturday came and Cloey was still on edge.**

**There were no classes that seemed to make it worse.**

**Cloey sat at the head table for breakfast. Not tutching her food and eyes shut tight. Severus was eating and writing something of a potion.**

"**Cloey." Dumbledore's voice came to Cloey.**

**Cloey jumped.**

"**Oh, hello headmaster." Cloey said.**

"**Hello. The party is today, is not?" Dumbledore asked.**

**There was snap. Severus broke his quill.**

"**Yes sir." Cloey said.**

"**Who are we taking then?" **

"**Damon Seth." **

"**Ah, a fine young fellow."**

**Cloey remembered something Severus said when he stopped into talk to her.**

"_**Dumbledore is going to be a bit upset about you taking Seth. He won't show it. He will stick up for him." Severus said.**_

"_**Why?" Cloey asked.**_

"_**Because Seth has had a dangerous past. Everyone holds it agenst him, that know about it. But like always Dumbledore took him in with worm welcome. Even he looks at Seth like everyone else. Deep down he fears the worst."**_

"_**You don't treat him that way and neither dose Lucifer and I know he knows. What dose Dumbledore fear?"**_

"_**I can't tell you. I do treat Seth like everyone else, but more as a student."**_

**Cloey was wondering what it could be so dangerous, but notice the look in Dumbledore's eyes that told her that he did not like the idea of Cloey taking Damon. But like Severus said he was sticking up with for him.**

"**Well I hope you two have a lovely time." Dumbledore said walking away.**

"**Thank you sir." Cloey said.**

**After breakfast Cloey spent the day by the lake resting agenst a tree. She was still paranoid, but she could feel herself calming down, in tell someone came.**

**Luna and Neville took seat on both sides of Cloey.**

"**Sense when do you two hang around each other?" Cloey asked.**

"**Sense Luna helped me with plant and then forced me to come down here. I don't mind though." Neville said.**

"**Cloey this boy here is extremely nice. You should see him with plants, he's amazing." Luna said.**

**Neville went red as can be. **

"**Well anyways Neville tells me your going to a party." Luna said.**

"**Yes I am." Cloey said.**

"**Oh parties are wonderful. I suspect it's a casual party. Especially sense it's held by the ministry." Luna said.**

**Cloey didn't say anything.**

"**You know Nargles love parties? They love to try and ruin it." Luna said.**

"**Nargles do?" Cloey asked.**

"**Oh yes. One minute everything can be going fine, but don't ever turn your back on one, they'll completely ruin it." Luna said.**

**Cloey looked confused.**

"**Don't take it the wrong way. It's rare for them to ever actually ruin a party."**

"**A lot of things are rare for me Luna."**

"**Yes you are the special one no doubt. You know though there's always good in everything. Even You-Know-Who. Something can go completely wrong, but there can also be good out of it."**

**Luna looked out at the water to let the words sink in.**

"**There's no good in me." Neville said.**

"**What are you talking about, Neville?" Cloey asked.**

"**I always end up doing something wrong." Neville said.**

"**Yes, but that what makes you, you." Cloey reassured.**

"**I have total bad luck. My own Grandmother doesn't even want me."**

"**Neville I stand by what I said. There's good every one. You'll find what special about you some day." Luna said.**

"**I already know one thing. He has a heart of gold." Cloey said with a smile.**

**Neville went slightly pink.**

"**Yes that is true." Luna said.**

**Later at lunch, Cloey felt better then she had all day. She was starting to see how frustrated Severus was. At lunch he wasn't eating, he was reading the book Cloey gave him for Christmas.**

"**Severus." Cloey said.**

**Severus didn't answer.**

"**Hey Severus talk too me." Cloey damned.**

**Severus apparently wasn't listening.**

**Cloey took the book right out of his hands and got up.**

"**Hey Cloey give it back." Severus said standing up as well.**

**Cloey started walking away.**

"**Cloey." Severus said.**

**Cloey wasn't listening she was reading.**

_**Age 16 girls normally have their mind set on boys. They have it sense the age of 15 to the age 17. That's one of there biggest worries. Other things they are worried about is how they come out to others. They may look like there caught up in studies, but they don't, they seem to have it all figured out and try and impress boys that they find attractive.**_

**Cloey skipped down.**

_**16-year-old girls hormones level.**_

"**Cloey please give me back my book." Severus said.**

**Cloey didn't seem to hear him. Severus tried taking the book, but every time he tried, Cloey moved to the side. Neither of the two realized that the entire great hall was watching.**

"**Cloey please don't make me use magic on you." Severus pleaded. "And you know you can't use it."**

**Cloey said nothing. Just moved along.**

"**Damn**__**it Cloey that's my book. Why do you want to read it anyways? All it has in there is how kids ages 11 to 18 think and there…" Severus was cut off.**

**Cloey had one hand on Severus's mouth.**

"**You really want people to know what's in this book?" Cloey asked.**

**Cloey removed her hand.**

"**What dose it matter. It's not like it's going to hurt?**

"**Severus the kids will wonder why you are reading it and you know perfectly well it has to with them. I'm sure you don't want them to know why." Cloey said.**

"**Okay I don't, now can I have my book back?" Severus asked.**

**Cloey just started walking and reading.**

_**Damn, what's she playing at? The page I was reading, could she figure out why I was reading it? Damn it. **_**Severus thought.**

**Then Severus thought of something.**

"**Miss Lovegood would you come here?" Severus asked.**

**Luna did as she was told.**

**Severus knew that no matter how low they talked, Cloey would hear them.**

"**Find out why Cloey wont give me my book." Severus whispered.**

"**Okay." Luna said. Luna walked over to Cloey.**

"**Hi Cloey." Luna said.**

"**Hello Luna." Cloey said.**

**They were talking loud enough so that the people around could hear.**

"**Do you know the entire great hall is watching yours and Professor Snape's fight?" Luna asked.**

"**It's not a fight. I'm trying to get Severus upset enough to tell me what's wrong." Cloey said.**

"**Well it looks like it's going good. Professor Snape is getting more frustrated, then normal. Especially after this week." Luna said.**

"**What do you mean?" Cloey asked.**

"**Well Thursday morning is when I first noticed it. He's been acting very frustrated." Luna said.**

"**I wonder why." Cloey said.**

"**I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask him." Luna said.**

"**Like he'll answer." Cloey said.**

**Cloey bent down and whispered in Luna's ear. "This book tells about kids ages 11-18's mind. What they think, what their hormone level is, and other secret stuff like that."**

"**Why would he want to read it?" Luna asked.**

"**To figure out what's going through your kids heads. It's like he wasn't even one." Cloey whispered. She saw Luna's smile grow bigger.**

"**Well he was more a child then I am." Cloey said.**

"**But no matter what you are still a kid." Luna said.**

"**Your right. Are you done eating?"**

"**No."**

"**Well you should finish." **

"**Okay, good luck." **

"**Thanks."**

**Cloey started walking and reading again.**

**Severus moaned.**

"**Miss Lovegood what did she say?" Severus asked.**

"**You mean you weren't listening?" Luna asked.**

"**No."**

"**Oh well we were talking pretty loud."**

"**Just tell me what she said."**

"**She wants to know why you're so frustrated." **

"**Why doesn't she just ask?"**

"**If she asked would you tell her the full and honest truth?"**

"**Um…"**

"**That's why." **

**Severus moaned again and chased after Cloey.**

"**Cloey please give me back my book." Severus pleaded.**

**Cloey said nothing.**

"**Look I'm worried okay." Severus lied.**

"**About what?" Cloey asked not looking up from the book.**

"**A…" Severus took Cloey and whispered in her ear. "About you going to the party with Seth." lied again.**

"**Really?" Cloey asked.**

"**Well yeah partly. I told you that I treat him like everyone else. I know he will never hurt you, but that doesn't stop me from being worried." Severus said.**

**Cloey smiled, "Okay you can have your book back, but when I talk to you, listen to me." Cloey said.**

"**Yeah, yea." Severus said reading again.**

**Cloey shook her head.**

**The rest of the day went by smoothly.**

**Time for the party approached.**

**Cloey sat on the step of the great hall cursing.**

_**Stupid bet. This could go a whole lot easier if it wasn't for that bet. **_**Cloey thought.**

"**Stupid bet." Cloey said.**

"**What bet?" Damon asked coming out of nowhere.**

"**Just a bet I got into. We have to take the night bus. I can't use magic in less it's necessary." Cloey said.**

"**Isn't this necessary?"**

"**No, Severus said it isn't. Come on we better get out there and wait. I can't sense when they're coming with out magic."**

"**Okay."**

**They walked down to gates.**

"**So is this party for anything special?" Damon asked.**

"**No, not that I know of at least." Cloey said.**

**Just as they reached the gate, the night bus appeared.**

**Stan stepped out.**

"**Welc…" Stan was cut off.**

"**Wow quick timing, Stan." Cloey said.**

"**Yes, well, in you go." Stan said.**

**They were there in no time flat.**

**They walked in. **

"**Oh Lucifer was wondering were everyone is tonight?" Damon asked.**

"**At one of Harry's meeting." Cloey said.**

"**Wow, that's a popular club." **

"**Tell me about it." Cloey tried not to groan.**

"**Cloey." said a voice. Cloey and Damon turned around to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.**

"**Lucius, Narcissa." Cloey said smiling.**

**But the two weren't looking at Cloey anymore, they were looking at Damon.**

"**Mr. Damon Seth, I presume." Narcissa said.**

"**Yes." Damon said.**

"**Friend in school, Cloey." Lucius asked not taking his eyes off Damon.**

"**Yeah. He's in Slytherin with Draco." Cloey said.**

"**Wouldn't expect anything less." Narcissa said.**

"**Cloey." Lucius said now taking his full attention to Cloey. "Later I need to speak to you."**

"**Okay."**

**Narcissa and Lucius left.**

**Just as they left there Cloey felt a tap on her shoulder. Both teens turned to see Arthur and Molly Weasley.**

"**Mr. And Mrs. Weasley." Cloey greeted.**

"**Hello Cloey. Yes the Minister mentioned you might be here." Arthur said.**

"**Cloey how have you been?" Molly asked.**

"**Fine, thank you." Cloey said.**

"**Good." Molly said.**

"**How are the kids doing? Staying out of trouble?" Arthur asked.**

**Cloey bit back on her lip.**

"**As we suspected."**

"**There not in too much trouble are they dear?" Molly asked.**

**Cloey shook her head.**

"**Good. Now who is this fine young gentleman?"**

"**Damon Seth, am I right?" Arthur asked.**

"**Yes sir." Damon said.**

**Neither Weasley's spoke, just looked at Damon.**

**Cloey was getting a bit irritated; she wanted to know what the big secret was.**

"**Cloey I presume you know what you are doing?" Arthur asked.**

"**Yes." Cloey said unsure of herself.**

"**Good. We will be seeing you." Arthur said.**

"**Bye Cloey, see you at Christmas holidays, tell the kids we says hi." Molly said leaving.**

"**I'll do that Molly." Cloey said.**

**People around them were staring just as the people who had greeted Cloey and Damon.**

"**Cloey you made it and who have you br…" the minister stopped dead.**

**Deloris Umberage was beside the minister.**

"**You brought Damon Seth." Umberage said, farcically.**

_**What the heck is the dang problem? **_**Cloey thought.**

"**Yes. He's a good friend of mine." **

"**Cloey do you know who he is?" The minister asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**So you know his past and crewel he was." **

**Cloey was confused, but that was the later thought.**

"**Damon I hate to leave you, but I really have to use the bathroom." Cloey said.**

"**What are you still doing here then?" Damon asked.**

"**But."**

"**Go."**

**Cloey did as she was told.**

**She came back feeling better.**

**There was a crowd of people now. Nope that wasn't the case. Aurors were together and it look like they were arresting someone.**

**Cloey came over to see, too much of her surprise, it was Damon.**

"**What the hell is going on here?" Cloey asked.**

"**Cloey." The minister said.**

**Everyone froze.**

"**Kingsley what is going on here?" Cloey asked.**

"**The Minister has order us to take this boy away." Kingsley said.**

"**Exactly. Now why would you do that Minister?"**

"**Cloey you know his past, it is for the best." **

"**Okay maybe I don't exactly know his past. Someone kindly fill me in?" Cloey asked.**

**At that Cloey was pulled into the crowd. Lucius Malfoy was holding her close to him. **

"**Cloey before he got his Hagworts letter his father killed his mother." Lucius whispered in Cloey's ear.**

"**I know that."**

"**But what I'm guessing what you don't know is before his father killed her, Damon used the cruciatus curse on his mother." Cloey's eyes were wide. "His father was demanding for the last time to get his wife to join Voldamort. Once she wouldn't and still under the torture curse, he used the killing curse on her."**

**Cloey took a moment to let the information she was giving to register in her brain.**

**Then everything starter making sense to her.**

"**Okay so now I know, that still doesn't explain why they're taking him away."**

**Lucius let go of Cloey and shrugged.**

**The Aurors were leaving with Damon.**

"**Hey where do you think your going?"**

**The Aurors stopped and faced a mad Cloey.**

"**Cloey let them be." The minister said.**

"**Yes Cloey he deserves to be punished." Umberage said.**

**Cloey's mind was racing.**

"**He's a kid." **

"**He used an unforgivable."**

"**Yeah like five years ago. Why the change now?"**

"**We were wrongly informed then. We know the truth. We were told that his mother was a death eater and was forcing his father to be one as well and Damon was protecting his father by using the torture curse on his mother and his father killed her. We didn't think it was right to send a boy to Azkaban and for protecting his father. That is not what happened though. His father was the death eater and was trying to get his mother to join. The child is a death eater." Umberage explained.**

"**No he's not."**

"**And how do you know this?"**

"**Well for starters I hang around Voldamort and know some of his presses secrets."**

"**You couldn't have, you were two years old when he died." The minister said.**

"**Even then I was with him, or at least I was. And well you know what forget you don't believe he's back so why am I explaining it to you."**

"**Lets say he is back." an Auror said. "Why do you hang around with him and know so many secrets?"**

"**Because I have two close friends that are death eaters. The secrets are because I hold to my word. Now lets get back to this. He is a kid, now let him go."**

"**I don't think so Cloey. See while you are the special one. What make you think you have power over us?" Umberage asked. "Even ask the minister. He will not stand for you taking charge. Right Cornelius?"**

"**Sorry my dear, but she is the special one. Cloey I'm sorry we can't let him go."**

**At that moment Damon got lose from the Aurors.**

**This time Dementors came and surrounded Damon. Damon could feel the sadness already. Cloey even felt some of it. Cloey's first thought came to Barty. That was it. The minister had no right with Barty and has no right with Damon. **

_**Sorry Severus.**_** Cloey thought taking out her wings.**

**Cloey stepped between the Dementors and stood in front of Damon.**

"**I think your best off going back to Azkaban." Cloey said.**

**The Dementors obeyed.**

"**What? Where are you going?" Umberage asked.**

"**Deloris my dear, Cloey is special one. It is a trait that she can control Dementors most better than anyone." The minister said.**

"**Damon." Cloey said.**

**Damon collapsed and Cloey caught him, gently making him sit on the floor.**

"**Don't worry were leaving." Cloey whispered.**

**Cloey then stood up.**

"**Minister I have let it slide that you were responsible for my husbands death, something I should have never done. Then you do what ever the heck you are doing to Dumbledore and Harry. In the end you do this. He's a fifteen-year-old kid. I'm threw with you." Cloey said.**

"**No wait Cloey I can explain." The minister pleaded.**

"**Don't bother." Cloey said leaning down and putting her hands on Damon and apperating.**


	13. It's a perfect plan

**It's a perfect plan**

**Cloey apparated into her bedroom and sat Damon on her bed. Damon had stopped shaking. His mask was up total, like Cloey's first day as a teacher.**

"**Damon?" Cloey asked calmly.**

"**Thank you Cloey." Damon said.**

"**Don't worry about. Will you be okay?" Cloey had worry in her eyes.**

**Damon nodded.**

"**Okay. You should get some sleep." Cloey stood up.**

"**What about you?"**

"**I'm not tired and besides you're the one who needs the bed. Are you hunger?"**

**Damon shook his head.**

"**Okay. Well you go to bed. I'll see you in morning." Cloey said leaving.**

**Damon looked around the room. There were two shelves going across the room. The top shelf had black and white wolves. The bottom had every type of dog known to man. The room and bed was pure white. There was a dresser across the room, which was white also. There were pictures on the back wall. Above the shelves where four full body pictures of Barty, Severus, Remus, and Tonks. Between the shelves were a picture of half a body of Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Below the shelves were pictures of shoulder up of Harry, Fred, and George. Below them were Ron and Hermine and below them was Damonic.**

**Damon crawled under the covers.**

**Outside the room Cloey walked to the stairs.**

**Along the right side of the stairs were two rooms. One was way back by the end of the wall with a white door, which was Cloey's bedroom. At the top of the stairs to the right there was a black. To the left there was a brown. The hall way led on with more black doors and photos.**

**Cloey went down stairs. There at the end of the stairs led across the wall was a door. To the left of it was the sitting room it had a sofa and across was a love seat. On both sides of the couch were armchairs and on the both sides of the love seat were cushion armchairs. The room was painted in white. There was a wood floor. At the back of the wall were two china cabinets. One held every type of cat known to man, both domestic and wild. The other one held different types of Foxes. The door across from the stairs leads to the bathroom, the only bathroom. To the left of the door was another door that led outside. To the left of the door were pictures.**

**To the left of the stairs was an open way leading into the kitchen. If you would go to left of that back to other side of the wall there is another open way. It leads to three stairs. The room was in carpet even the stairs. It was gray and navy blue stonewalls. It was a dark room with a fireplace and a sofa. To the back of the room was a door, which led to the library.**

**Cloey went into the kitchen. **

**To the left of the open way there was counter. Going to the right there was a sink. Then a long counter. Above the counters and sink were cabinets. To the right of the counter was the stove and next to it was the fridge. The rest of the room was a bit open besides for the round table with four chairs around it. On the wall above the table was a straight line of all the teachers at Hagworts. Below them was a line of Cloey's closest friends. Below that was a line of Damonic's closest friends. To the back of the kitchen there was an open way that led down a couple steps to the laundry room. To the right of the open way was a picture of Barty.**

**Cloey sat down at the table. A house elf appeared.**

"**Mistress Cloey is home. Nina is happy to see her mistress. Is there anything I can get Mistress Cloey?" Nina asked.**

"**A cup of tea would be nice. Thank you Nina." Cloey said.**

"**Of course Mistress Cloey." Nina said off making tea. Once the pot was done Nina pored Cloey a glass.**

**Normally this would calm her down, but she was way beyond stress to calm down, but it helped.**

**Out back were a flower garden and a swing set. Beyond that was a lake. **

**After the glass of tea Cloey placed the cup on the counter and headed to the study next to the sitting room. Cloey went into the library and pulled out a book and sat down on the couch next to the fire. She then lit the fire and began reading. **

**Cloey fell asleep reading. Nina took the book and placed it open on the floor so the page wouldn't be lost. Nina then summoned a blanket and pulled it over Cloey. She then dimmed the fire. "Nina hopes Mistress Cloey has a good sleep." Nina said leaving.**

**Next morning Cloey woke up at the crake of dawn. Nina appeared right as she did. "Is Mistress Cloey hungry for breakfast?" Nina asked.**

"**I'm going to wait in tell Damon wakes up." Cloey said.**

"**Is that the boy sleeping in Mistress's bed?" Nina asked.**

"**Yes. When we come down I think we should have some of your special French toast." Cloey said.**

**Nina squeaked happily. "Mistress Cloey knows what Nina likes to make. Nina will make an extra special batch." Nina said happily walking out of the room.**

**Cloey quietly went up to her room. Cloey knocked on the door.**

"**Damon." Cloey said.**

**Damon was awake, but looked at the pictures on the opposite wall. Mainly the ones the above the shelves.**

**Cloey laid back on the bed and looked at the pictures too.**

**They sat there for about five minutes Cloey turned to her side and looked at Damon. His mask was still completely up. **

"**Damon are you hungry?" Cloey asked in a gentle voice.**

**Damon nodded.**

"**Come on then." Cloey said getting up.**

**Damon followed Cloey out of the room.**

**Damon took in his surroundings.**

"**The black doors don't have anything in them. Damon's room is the brown door there." Cloey said.**

**Damon looked at the door.**

"**You want to see it?" Cloey asked.**

**Damon nodded.**

**They walked in. Damonic had a pretty big bed, though not as big as Cloey's. At the top of the bed was a picture of Cloey, Barty, and Damonic when Damonic was one year old.**

**The wall to the right of the door was completely empty, while the one across from it had the Crouch family tree. On the wall opposite from the bed had a picture of Mr. And Mrs. Crouch. Below them was a picture of Cloey and Barty both at the age of 16. Below them was a picture of Damonic at his current age 12. To the left of the door was a picture of Severus. Each picture in the room was full bodied.**

**Cloey was looking at the pictures on the opposite of the bed. "The pictures of Barty, Damonic, and me are charmed to show us at what age we are now, except Barty who is what ever age I am." Cloey explained.**

**Cloey now turned her attention to the family tree. "Damonic bugs me all the time that he wants the other wall to have my side of the family, but I never looked. Though with the information we acquired last weekend I'm going to sooner or later." Cloey said.**

**Damon still stayed quiet. It was one thing to be attacked emotionally and physically like he did, but to be attacked by Dementors, that dose a number on a person.**

"**Come on, Nina has breakfast waiting." Cloey said.**

**Damon gave Cloey a questioning look. She smiled. "Nina is my house elf. Do me a favor. When we get back to Hagworts I need to ask Dumbledore about bring Winkey here. She'll be extremely happy." Cloey said. They left the room.**

**Cloey wondered why Damon hadn't asked whom Winkey was or why she would be so happy. Then there was the fact that Damon knew a lot about Cloey that she didn't know how he knew. So she figure he must already know.**

**Once down stairs Damon went straight to the pictures in the sitting room. Cloey followed.**

**In the middle there was picture meant for James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus in there fifth year, but only Peter was in it. To the right of the picture was a half bodied picture of Remus reading a book in his fifth year. Below him was half bodied picture of fifteen-year-old Sirius looking board.**

**To the left of the big picture was half bodied picture of fifteen year old Lily and James, though they weren't trying to kill each other, rather snuggle. **

"**I was planning to take Peter Pettigrew out of the this picture, but I figured that it wouldn't be right, but I did take the one picture of him and burned it along with all my anger." Cloey said.**

**Remus peaked from under his book.**

"**Oh good morning, Cloey." Remus said.**

"**And good morning to you, Remus." Cloey said.**

"**Who do you got there with you?" Sirius asked.**

"**This is Damon Seth. A very good friend of mine." **

**Sirius examined Damon from head to foot.**

"**Well it's nice to meet you Damon." Remus said.**

**Damon didn't answer.**

"**What house is he in?" Sirius asked.**

"**Slytherin." Cloey said.**

"**Figures." Sirius said leaning back into his chair.**

**A few feet to left of Lily and James was a fully bodied picture of Severus sitting agenst a tree reading in his fifth year.**

**Damon looked over at Severus. Damon would probably have asked who it was, but Severus Snape Prince was engraved on bottom of the frame.**

"**Mistress Cloey, the French toasts are ready." Nina squeaked from the open way leading in the kitchen. Both Cloey and Damon looked at the small house elf.**

**They both walked over to the kitchen.**

"**Nina this Damon Seth, Damon this is Nina." Cloey said.**

**Damon held out a hand.**

"**Nina is very pleased to meet the young boy who slept in Mistress's bed." Nina shook Damon's hand.**

**Damon nodded to the small elf whose smile grew bigger.**

**Both Cloey and Damon sat down at the table across from each other. **

"**Nina hopes Mistress and young Damon likes Nina's French toast. Nina makes it from her own recipe from Nina's old family." Nina told Damon as she placed the stack of French toast on the table.**

"**Thank you Nina." Cloey said.**

"**Of course Mistress." Nina said.**

**Damon put syrup on his French toast. He soon took his first bite.**

"**This is delicious!" Damon said.**

"**Nina is glad young Damon think so." The elf smiled happily.**

**They began to eat. Damon looked at the pictures on the wall of teachers, Damonic, and Cloey's closest friends.**

"**I suggested putting up our closest friends. Damonic insisted that we put up the teachers of Hagworts." Cloey said.**

"**Your not on it." Damon said.**

"**No, I'm not and I don't in tend to be."**

**Damon took his attention for the rest of breakfast to the painting of Barty. Both of them ate in tell there was no more French toast.**

**Nina cleared the table and made tea.**

"**Damon we need to talk." **

"**About my past?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay. My father was abusive. Any talking back or disobeying then he would beat us. Me and my mother that is. When my mom got pregnant with me, she stayed with her parents afraid that she would lose me. She only stayed in tell I was born. My father never laid a hand on me in tell I was two and started talking. My mother tried to stop him, but ended up with same result. When I was 11 before I got my Hagworts letter, I came home to find my father beating my mom. He was forcing her again to join the Dark Lord, but this time for the last time. He told me to help, but I didn't move. I kept my eyes closed. I never liked seeing what he would do to her. My father took out my wand and put in my hands and faced it toward my mom. I knew what he wanted. The torture curse was first thing to come my mind. I was scared, I wasn't thinking and I used it. Eyes still closed. I don't know how long I held it on her, but I stopped the moment I herd my father say the killing curse. My father never told me what he said to the ministry to for a cover up story, just said that it was taken care of. My father still beat me if I would be out of line once. People knew. My mother loved me more than anything in the world, even if she was a death eater, people still frowned on me when they saw me. At Hagworts the teachers would do the same. Except Professor Quarrel and Snape. I knew Snape was a death eater. So I just figured. One time he helped me out and I trust him. I told him how I truly felt. After that he wasn't the same with me. He may not of treated me like everyone else, but he was pretty damn close to it. My mom's parents died in my second year. When the Dark Lord razed to power my father was thrilled. Some how the really story got out about what happened to my mother. When I went to school, he went to Azkaban. The ministry wanted me to be taken care of me just like my father, but Dumbledore told them that it would have to wait in tell after 5****th**** term. Once I started hanging out with you, Professor Snape was worse with how he treated me. I know the Dark Lord is planning to break his followers out of Azkaban. I know he will break my father out and I know my father will try and…obtain me and he will be in his rights. He is my father after all." Damon finished.**

**Cloey just sat quietly thinking over what information she had just given. **

"**I could not convince Voldamort not to take your father out of Azkaban. He is to loyal of a follower. I know a way that would prevent your father from taking you, but you must think about it. I don't want you to give me your answer in tell your fully sure of it." Cloey said.**

**Damon looked a Cloey with curiosity.**

"**I could adopt you." Cloey said.**

**Damon had shock written all over his face. He quickly shook it off. He thought about it. "That would work perfect if it wasn't for how I truly feel." Damon said.**

**Cloey definably wanted to know how he felt, but didn't ask or push it.**

"**Just think about." Cloey said getting up and walking over to the sink. She grabbed a class and drank some water. Then headed into the sitting room. "Nina."**

**Nina appeared. "Yes Mistress Cloey?"**

"**Could you put the arm chair in my normal position? I'm not allowed to use magic in tell Wednesday."**

"**Of course Mistress Cloey."**

**Nina levitated one of the cushion armchairs to the middle of all the couches in the in sitting room. She faced the armchair toward the pictures on the wall.**

"**Hey guys, Solarwolf's going to talk to us." Sirius said.**

**Remus, James, and Sirius went into the big portrait. **

**Cloey sat on the armchair and put of the footrest.**

**Damon had gotten up and leaned against the open way into to the sitting room.**

"**Solarwolf you really need to make more spaces for us to do things." Sirius said.**

"**You always say that." Remus said.**

"**Well it's true." Sirius said.**

"**So Solarwolf how's it like being a teacher?" James asked.**

"**Actually fun. But the thing is, my special one side doesn't think I should be one. Going against it make me stressed out. I can't even calm myself down anymore." Cloey explained.**

"**Whoa." They all said.**

"**Cloey not calm is, just weird." Lily said.**

"**You're telling us, Lily." Sirius said.**

"**It's no more than what she deserves." Severus said.**

"**What you talking about, Snivellus?" Sirius asked.**

"**He's angry." Cloey said in a calm voice.**

_**That means the real Severus is angry. If he insulted me, then Severus is angry with me. Great. **_**Cloey groaned.**

**Damon came up to the side of the armchair facing Cloey.**

"**I'll do it." Damon said.**

"**Do what?" Cloey asked.**

"**You can adopt me." **

"**Oh… You sure you thought it through?"**

"**I'm positive."**

**At that Nina appeared.**

"**Mistress Cloey, Snowy has a letter." Nina said.**

"**You may bring in the letter."**

"**Solarwolf's going to have two sons?" Wormtail asked slowly.**

"**Yes, Wormtail." James said.**

"**Have you told them?" Damon asked.**

"**Told them what?" **

"**About the betrayal thing?"**

"**No. When Sirius and Remus are here, Remus and me have trouble keeping Sirius in line."**

**Damon nodded.**

"**You know why don't we invite them over?" Cloey asked.**

"**Older Remus and Sirius are coming?" James asked.**

"**Maybe." Cloey said.**

"**Yes." They all said.**

"**Maybe even Severus."**

**James and Sirius glared at Cloey and both faces show 'You've got to be kidding me.'**

"**Get over it." Cloey said smiling.**

"**Nina has Mistress's letter?" Nina handed the letter to Cloey.**

"**Thank you Nina."**

"**Anything for Mistress." **

**Cloey opened the letter.**

_**Dear Cloey Crouch,**_

_**Where are you? Hope you and Damon are fine.**_

_**Best wishes,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

**Cloey smiled and gave the letter to Damon. Cloey then summoned three letters.**

"**Nina give these letters to Snowy. Tell her they are to go to Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore, in that order."**

"**Yes, Mistress."**

"**What about Professor Snape?" **

**Cloey got up and went over to the left Severus's younger portrait. There at the side was a picture where Salazar Slytherin is supposed to be. **

"**Salazar Slytherin." Cloey said.**

**Soon Salazar appeared.**

**Only his face showed. His black hair went over his black eyes.**

"**Cloey." Salazar said.**

"**Salazar is Severus in his chambers, lab, office, or classroom?"**

"**His chambers, passing like crazy, worried about you." Salazar said.**

"**Oh. Well um tell him please to come to my house, with Dumbledore's permission, please."**

"**You know I can see it. You may not be able to see it, he may not be able to see it, hell no one probably can see it, but I can. He's **_**in **_**Love with you. He truly and deeply cares about you. He's had a bad past. Watching Lily fall in love with Potter. Watching you fall in love with Lupin, watching you fall in love with Barty Crouch Junior, watching you fall for Lupin again, and now watching you fall in love with Seth."**

"**I'm falling in love with Seth?" Cloey asked still stuck on that fact that Severus was **_**in **_**love with her.**

"**You and him are alike. I'm talking about Severus. You two can't tell what the hell you want like a Donkey." **

**That got in Cloey's head. "Hey!"**

"**I'm only speaking the truth. I will give him your message. I'll be back so don't leave." With that he was gone.**

**Cloey sat back one the armchair. Damon sat on Cloey's lap and put his head on her shoulder. **

"**Thank you, for everything." Damon said.**

"**Don't mention it. You are one of my closest friend after all."**

"**Not like the ones on the wall."**

"**Damon I just met you two weeks ago. Just wait, okay."**

"**Okay." Damon said.**


	14. Visitors

**Visitors**

**Cloey and Damon sat in silence for about no more than 10 minutes when Nina appeared.**

"**Mistress Cloey, your letter have returned."**

"**Thank you Nina." Cloey took the letters and opened the one from Sirius.**

_**Dear Solarwolf**_

_**I are you crazy, I would love to come to your house. I'll be there less than 15 minutes.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Padfoot.**_

**Damon had read the letter with Cloey. Once both were done, Cloey put the letter down.**

**Then Cloey opened the one from Remus.**

_**Dear Cloey,**_

_**I would love to come to your house. Yes, I do believe you are correct about Sirius. Your decision with Damon, I believe is good. Be there soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

**Cloey waited for Damon to finish.**

**Then Cloey opened the one from Dumbledore.**

_**Dear Cloey Crouch.**_

_**I'm sorry that the party was a disaster. Bright side is now you know Mr. Seth's past. Adopting Damon would be a good thing, if you are willing to do it. Hope you two are doing well.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

**Once both were done Cloey vanished the letter.**

"**Damon, I'm going to need to get up." Cloey said.**

**Damon nodded and got up.**

**Cloey followed.**

"**Nina I need you to place the furniture in it's regular position."**

"**Yes, Mistress Cloey."**

"**Come, let me show you the backyard." Cloey said.**

"**But Salazar Slytherin said…" **

"**I know what he said. Let him be angry, what can he do?"**

"**Good point."**

**Both walked outside from the laundry room.**

**Damon walked over to the flower garden and sat near it.**

"**You like it?"**

"**I love it. It's beautiful."**

**Cloey smiled.**

**Out of nowhere came Remus and Sirius.**

**Damon stood up.**

"**Cloey." Remus said.**

"**Hi Remus. Do you normally come that way?" Cloey asked seriously.**

"**No. Is that a problem?" Sirius asked.**

"**It could be."**

"**Is this Damon?" Remus asked.**

**Cloey nodded.**

"**Yes, I think I've heard rumors about you." Remus said.**

"**Really? What?" Sirius asked.**

"**You know them, Sirius. About the boy who used the cruciatus curse on his mother." Remus said.**

"**That's him!" Sirius asked with a dumb look on his face. "Oh well. Cloey later were going swimming."**

**Sirius started walking toward the house as the other three followed.**

**In the house Severus was sitting at the table with a cup of tea.**

"**Severus." Cloey said smiling.**

"**You didn't mention they were coming." Severus said.**

**Cloey shrugged.**

"**Nina could you bring up another chair?"**

"**Cloey wouldn't be easier to go into the sitting room?" Remus asked.**

**Cloey shrugged again.**

"**Okay."**

**They all went into the sitting room.**

**Now the sofa and love seat was dangled facing the portraits. Between them was the cushion armchairs and between them was the regular armchairs.**

**Sirius took a seat on one of the cushion armchairs and scowled when he saw Wormtail. **

"**Remus." Cloey said quickly.**

**Remus sat in the love seat near the armchairs.**

"**So Sirius anything exciting happen at head quarters?" Remus asked.**

**Severus sat on one of the normal armchairs. "Now Lupin you think that anything exciting would happen in that place?" Severus asked.**

**Cloey sat on the Sofa near the armchairs as Damon sat next to her.**

_**Darn. I don't want them to start a fight, but if it will keep Sirius's mind of Wormtail, then were good. **_**Cloey thought.**

"**Shut up, Snivellus." Sirius said still staring at Wormtail. "Why Cloey is Wormtail still here?"**

"**Now Sirius you know why?" **

"**I don't." Padfoot said.**

"**I'll tell you why?" Sirius said.**

"**Sirius." Cloey warned.**

"**Sirius, lets not start this." Remus said.**

"**Fine, but why Cloey? I know why, but why when were here?" Sirius asked.**

"**Because at the moment I can't use magic." Cloey said.**

**Severus smirked.**

"**Why can't you use magic?" Remus asked worried.**

"**Because of a bet."**

"**Cloey you don't make that kind of bets." Remus moaned.**

"**I think it's cool. Cloey finally showing her… Evil side." Sirius said.**

"**Hardly Black." Severus said.**

"**No I think he's right. For some strange reason I can't ignore a bet. That could be my evil side."**

**They all nodded in agreement.**

"**That's great in all, but when has Solarwolf been evil?" Prongs asked.**

**Sirius just looked at Prongs.**

"**Sense I was born." Cloey stated promptly.**

**Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail looked confused.**

"**I was right you three are thick in the head." Severus said.**

**The three glared at Severus.**

"**Severus it's my fault. I never told them."**

"**You didn't know, remember? You found out last year sometime. Lupin and I figured it out. I wonder how they couldn't?"**

"**But I didn't figure it out."**

"**Exactly, your thick too." **

**Cloey just smiled.**

"**Don't you insult her, Snivellus." Sirius, Padfoot, and Prongs said.**

"**I will if I want to."**

"**Well anyways," Cloey said trying to stop a fight. "How's Damonic?"**

"**Fine. He told me what he put into the potion. Draco did the same." **

"**I told you, don't trust Malfoy." Sirius said.**

"**Malfoy?" Prongs asked.**

"**Yes." Severus said.**


	15. Damonic's memory

**Damonic's memory**

**Cloey had decided to transfer her first class of the day to the time of her free period. Leaving her and her class to have free period now. Though they were suppose to check in with her first before running off. **

**Cloey left breakfast early. She had not seen Draco or Pansy and Blaise at the breakfast.**

**Cloey stopped by the Slytherin table, where Damonic was sitting.**

"**Damon." Cloey said.**

"**Mom your back." Damonic said not standing up.**

"**Yes." But before Cloey could explain, Damonic spoke.**

"**Severus said that you were at the house. I figure that the party had to have gone bad. He then told me that you asked him to come over. I figured that you were also inviting Remus. That means Severus would be in for it. And if you brought Remus you probably would bring Sirius. We know how Severus would react then."**

**Cloey smiled. She had promised Damonic when he came that he would learn her world. What she got in return was Damonic knew her inside and out.**

"**Well your correct about everything." Cloey said.**

**HE knew Severus so well because of how much time they spend together and he knew just as much about Severus then Cloey did, maybe even more.**

**That got Cloey thinking.**

**Damonic was beaming that his theory was correct.**

"**Damonic could I ask you for a favor?" Cloey asked.**

**Damonic was shocked. Cloey had never asked him for a favor or at least not as serious as her voice sounded.**

"**Sure mom." Damonic said.**

"**I was wondering if I could see one of your memories?"**

"**YEah of course, but mom your tone of voice. What's wrong?"**

"**Well I've never done it to you and I never planned on it, but I really want to see something.""It's fine with me, but what memory are you going to see?" **

"**When you were alone with Severus, in tell the time I left with Sirius to see Remus, until the start of term."**

**Damonic's eyes widened.**

"**I don't know mom." **

"**But Damonic you were more then willing to a second ago." Alyssa said. One of Damonic's best friends.**

"**Yes, but I didn't think she meant that memory."**

"**Why? What so bad about it?" Joe asked, Damonic's other best friend.**

"**Severus tells me some personal things."**

**Cloey was showing at calm face. Her mind thou was not Seattle. IT was wondering, not staying still.**

**Damonic then sighed.**

"**Okay mom you can see it, it I would like you tell Severus first."**

"**Okay, honey, I will." With that Cloey apparated into Severus's lab.**

"**Yes, Cloey?" Severus asked not looking out of his caldron.**

"**What are you making?" Cloey asked.**

"**The potion you made, with your son and Draco."**

"**Right…Severus I want to look at one of Damonic's memories."**

"**And this involves me, how?"**

"**It's from the time I leave with Sirius to go to Remus's to the point where term starts."**

**Severus now looked up from his caldron , worry, fear, hope, and anger show on his face.**

_**Man what the big secret? Wow Daja vu. I'm tired of all these Secrets. **_**Cloey thought.**

"**Why would you want to do that?" Severus asked.**

"**Well I feel that I should."**

_**Great, now no matter what she will. **_**Severus thought.**

"**Fine, but I don't want to see you for three days top after you see it. Is that understood?"**

**Cloey was confused, but nodded none the less.**

**Cloey walked out of the room.**

_**Damn what was I thinking it telling her that?**_

**Cloey walked into the transfiguration classroom. Damonic had transfiguration.**

"**Damonic." Cloey said.**

"**Mom?" Damonic asked.**

"**I will look into your memory. It will take no more then five minutes." Cloey spoke the last part to Minivera in particular.**

"**All right." Minivera said.**

**Cloey put her hands on Damonic's temples, unaware of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin 2nd**** years stars.**

**----------------------------**

**Cloey was in the Hospital wing next to herself.**

_**This is odd. I'm not normally here when I look in someone's past, I'm looking from the view of the person's memory, I'm in. Must be a blood thing. **_

"**I'm going too. Damonic stay with Severus while I'm gone." Cloey said.**

"**Okay mom." Damonic said.**

**Cloey turned into a wolf and left with Sirius.**

"**Come along MR. Crouch." Severus said.**

"**Yes, Professor Snape." Damonic said.**

**They both went out of the room and won to the dungeons as Cloey followed.**

"**I don't know why your mother keeps dumping you with me." Severus said.**

"**because she trusts you more then anyone else."**

"**I highly doubt that."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Your mother has Remus Lupin, dose she not?"**

"**Whose Remus Lupin?"**

**Severus turned and faced Dmonic.**

"**Your mother didn't tell you?"**

"**No."**

"**She never told you her first time into the past?"**

"**Yes. In really good detail too."**

**Severus raised an eyebrow.**

"**Remus Lupin is the boy your mother fell in love with."**

"**She didn't fall in love with him. She told me that If she was in love with that boy then she was way beyond in love with you and my father."**

**Severus looked confused.**

**Cloey wished that Damonic would stop telling him this.**

"**She said that I was just a very strong friendship."**

"**I hardly believe that. She spent every waking moment last year with Lupin."**

**Damonic stared.**

"**Your in love with her." Damonic said.**

"**What's your point?"**

"**You are?" Damonic had a wide smile on his face. "YOU don't just loe her, your in love with her. This is so cool."**

**For a second Damonic forgot all about his fathers death. Then it came crashing back on him. Damonic's happiness vanished.**


End file.
